kageroloid gakuen
by uzume chiyori
Summary: kenapa namanya kageroloid? Karena ada Vocaloid didalamnya. Miku dkk pindah sekolah karena Master mereka pindah rumah, menuju sebuah sekolah bernama KAGEROLOID GAKUEN, yang secara diam-diam terkenal akan muridnya yang memiliki kemampuan-kemampuan aneh. Apakah mereka dapat beradaptasi dialam yang baru? *plak*
1. prologue and moving!

Chiyo: "yeeeee! Krosoper (crossover)!" *lompat-lompat kayak orang gila*

Miku: *merinding ngeriiiiiiii (huruf i jebol)*

Chiyo: "sekarang yang bakal masuk kedalam cerita adalah Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo, Gumi, IA dan Mayu"

Miku dkk : "mati kita…."

Chiyo: "Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Kaito Disclaimer"

Disclaimer : Vocaloid n kagerou project sampai kapanpun mau sampai kiamat pun tidak akan pernah menjadi milik Chii-san.

Chiyo: "Meiko, Gakupo, Gumi, IA, Mayu warning"

WARNING : kemungkinan OOC, GAJE, komedi yang gagal, romance? Kayaknya ngga ada dan EYD yang selalu ngawur serta typo yang melebihi batas normal.

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~~ENJOY~~~~~~~~<p>

"master, aku, Rin dan Len sudah memindahkan barang-barang!" teriak Miku. "master! Aku dan Luka sudah menata seluruh foto!" seru Meiko. "master, aku, dan Gakupo sudah menata seluruh kamar tidur!" jerit (baca: tari (?)) Kaito. "master, aku, IA dan Gumi sudah menata ruang tamu dan dapur!" kata Mayu. Ya, para Vocaloid sedang menata ruangan dirumah mereka yang baru, walaupun kesannya mereka seperti diperbudak oleh master mereka *dibunuh oleh master yang tidak diketahui siapa*

"iya, sekarang kita tinggal menempatkan barang yang tak dipakai digudang" jawab master yang tidak diketahui namanya karena author males bikin siapa master-nya. skip sampai mereka selesai menaruh barang-barang digudang karena author males nulis dan ngga ad aide buat panjangin nih chapter. "oh, iya master, sebenarnya kenapa kita harus pindah kesini?" Tanya Luka mewakili teman-temannya untuk bertanya pertanyaann itu. "kata dokter, kesehatan kalian yang kini mulai menurun menyebabkan kalian mudah kelelahan, oleh karena itu, kita pindah kesini untuk meningkatkan kesehatan kalian" jawab master dengan polos dan muka **WATADOS**. "jadi kita tinggal disini hanya sementara?" Tanya Len yang merasa sia-sia karena sudah memindahkan seluruh barang dari mansion mereka yang berada ditengah kota menuju pinggiran kota yang ditambah dengan bekgraun berapi-api seperti dineraka (?) *tampared* "tentu saja tidak, disini kita tidak akan menginap tapi menetap" jawab master yang sedang mencoba untuk meredam amarah si alien pisang *plak* ralat: untuk meredam amarah Len. Len yang mendengarnya tentu saja lega, karena usahanya untuk memindahkan barang mulai dari sofa, tempat tidur, lemari, gerobak(?) kandang ayam (?) dan barang lain tidak sia-sia.

"jadi, master, kita bersekolah dimana?" Tanya Gumi. "oowhh… kalau itu, kalian akan bersekolah di KAGEROLOID GAKUEN, kemarin aku sudah berbicara dengan wakil kepala sekolahnya dan kalian akan bersekolah disana mulai besok" jawab master. "kenapa wakil kepala sekolahnya?" kata IA. "itu karena kepala sekolahnya adalah seorang MEDUSA jadi yang boleh bertatapan dengannya hanyalah wakilnya, sekretaris dan salah satu muridnya" jawab master dengan muka polos yang tidak memberikan kesan kehawatiran, sementara para Vocaloid? Mereka sudah merinding ngeri. "sudah, lebih baik kalian istirahat dan mempersiapkan diri untuk upacara penerimaan murid baru besok, lagipula….. kalian juga terlihat kelelahan" kata master dengan santainya. "I-I-IYA MA-MASTER" sahut para Vocaloid yang sedang berjalan menuju kamar.

Keesokan harinya~~~~

"selamat pagi!" bagaimana tidur kalian ?" Tanya master dengan muka yang berseri dipagi hari. "nyenyak master!" jawab seluruh Vocaloid dengan muka berseri (juga). Setelah sarapan master yang tak diketahui identitasnya mengantar mereka menuju KAGEROLOID GAKUEN.

Upacara pengibara- ralat: upacara penerimaan murid baru

"WAAHHH! Ini pasti sekolah elit! Jumlah muridnya saja tak sampai 20!" (dikit amat!) seru Mayu. " hey, lihat! Aku menemukan orang yang SHOTA sepertiku" kata Len sambil menunjuk lelaki SHOTA berambut coklat, kaos biru dan berompi putih. "aku juga menemukan seorang LOLI" kata Rin sambil menunjuk seorang gadis berambut hitam diikat dua rendah (karena author ngga tau istilahnya, author nulis keterangannya aja deh *plak*) berbaju tangan panjang hitam, dan rok pink yang sedang menggendong kucing (emang boleh gendong kucing saat upacara?), YAK DAN KUCING LOMPAT KEJALAN RAYA! DAN GADIS ITU MENGIKUTINYA! DA-*disumpel kucing(?)* (reader: "INI BUKAN KAGEROU DAYS! CHIYORI WA BAKA!") ralat: yang sedang menggendong kucing.

Tanpa disadari mobil mereka telah berhenti tepat didepan gerbang sekolah yang terbuka lebar. satu persatu dari mereka turun dari mobil. Miku dan kawan kawan berjalan menuju barisan yang diisi oleh 11 orang murid. ( Shintaro, Ayano, Seto, Mary, Hibiya, Hiyori, Momo, Kano, Kido, Haruka dan Takane) karena Vocaloid yang pindah kesekolah itu berjumlah 10 orang, mereka membuat barisan baru. ( rider (reader) : "I don't CARE!") kita skip upacaranya karena author gaje ini males nulis *gaploked by reader*

Para Vocaloid pun berjalan menuju kelas mereka yang masih belum diketahui. "permisi! Aku mendapat titipan dari kepala sekolah untuk memberikan kertas ini pada kalian" kata seorang wanita berambut putih kayak nenek-nenek, rambutnya panjang, dan mata yang memiliki warna semerah darah (crimson) dan memberikan kertas tersebut pada Meiko. " sepertinya ini daftar kelas" kata Meiko sambil membuka lipatan kertas tersebut.

* * *

><p>DAFTAR KELAS:<p>

KELAS 1

Wali kelas: Tateyama Ayaka

Kido Tsubomi

Kano Shuuya

Seto Kousuke

Kozakura Mary

Amamiya Hibiya

Asahina Hiyori

Kisaragi Momo

Hatsune Miku

Kagamine Rin

Kagamine Len

MAYU

Aria

Megpoid Gumi

KELAS 2

Wali kelas: Tsukihiko

Kisaragi Shintaro

Tateyama Ayano

Sakine Meiko

Shion Kaito

KELAS 3

Wali kelas: Tateyama Kenjirou

Enomoto Takane

Kokonose Haruka

Kamui Gakupo

Megurine Luka

* * *

><p>"wah, wah, ternyata kelas kita berbeda ya…. Sayang sekali, padahal, kalau 1 kelas pasti akan seru" keluh Luka dengan muka kecewa. " daripada kita terlambat lebih baik kita masuk kelas saja" kata Gakupo, mengingat akan hal itu mereka melirik jam… jam 08.15… hening…<p>

Loading 0%

10%

35%

67%

83%

97%

100%

"AAAHHHH! KITA TERLAMBAT" seru (baca: jerit) mereka. Lalu mereka semua langsung lari (baca: ngibrit) menuju kelas masing masing.

*the end of chapter 1, the new school*

* * *

><p>Chiyo: "seru ngga?"<p>

Krik krik krik

Chiyo: "ternyata mereka menghilang…" *pundung diujung kagerou* kenapa kagerou? Karena pojokan sudah terlalu menstrim *tampared*

Chiyo: "sebelum aku melanjutkan pundung bersama (?) tolong reviewnya! Kalo ngga…. Cerita ini akan hiatus….." (ngga ada yang bakal peduli WOY!)


	2. So many students

Chiyo: "yeeee! Lanjut lagi!"

Chiyo: "karena Chiyo ngga tau mau ngapain…. Yaudah… baca aja disclaimer n warningnya…"

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid hanyalah milik Crypton n Yamaha, sementara Kagerou Project milik JIN ( Shizen no Teki-P) Chiyo cuma nyewa karakternya.

WARNING: kemungkinan OOC, GAJE, komedi yang gagal, EYD yang ngawur dan TYPO betebaran dimana-mana

Dikelas 1

"_ohayou, minna_!" seru Ayaka-_sensei_, kenapa Ayaka? Karena kalau pakai nama 'Tateyama' nanti ketuker sama Kenjirou. "_ohayou! Sensei"_ sahut para murid. "_ehhhh….._ mana murid-murid barunya? Seharusnya mereka sudah ada dikelas beberapa menit yang lalu." Tanya Ayaka_-sensei_. Semua hening seketika dan sejenak (boros kata) tiba-tiba…. …. Terdengar

.

.

suara

.

.

hentakan kaki

.

.

.

.

.

yang begitu banyak dan semakin mendekat...

tiba-tiba

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

PINTU TERBANTING!

SALTO!(?)

DAN NILAI SEMPURNA UNTUK AKROBAT SANG PINTU (?) #gampared

" MAAF KAMI TERLAMBAT!" teriak (baca: jerit) Miku, Rin, Len, Mayu, Gumi dan IA sambil ngos-ngosan. "_oh, ie… _kalian datang tepat waktunya, pasti kalian bingung mencari kelasnya" kata Ayaka-_sensei _(padahal kelasnya cuman ada 3) "ok! _Minna!_ Berdiri! Beri waktu bagi teman-teman kalian yang baru ini untuk perkenalan" lanjut Ayaka-_sensei._ Semua murid berdiri. Dimulailah perkenalan para Vocaloid

MIKU

"namaku Hatsune Miku! Aku tinggal tidak jauh dari sini tepatnya di jalan xx , mohon kerja samanya!"

"apakah ada yang ingin bertanya?" Tanya Ayaka-_sensei_.

" saya! Mengapa rambutnya bisa jadi sepanjang itu?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam diikat dua pendek.(yang tadi gendong kucing itu lho)

"kalau tentang itu, aku memanjangkannya sejak kecil, dan tidak pernah memotongnya" jawab Miku dengan simple dan mencakup seluruhnya(?)

"baiklah, Hatsune_-san, _anda bisa duduk di pojok atau sebelahnya" kata Ayaka-_sensei_.

RIN & LEN

"namaku Kagamine Rin!" "dan aku kembarannya Len!" "mohon kerja samanya!" kata Rin yang berbarengan dengan Len / kata Len yang berbarengan dengan Rin? Terserah lah, author juga ngga ngerti. *plak*

"_sensei_! Saya ingin bertanya!" kata seorang gadis berambut oren (oranye) pendek yang diikat sebagian disebelah kanan.

"iya, apa pertanyaan mu Momo-_chan_?"Tanya Ayaka-_sensei_.

" kedua-duanya perempuan kan?" Tanya gadis itu, dengan polosnya, yang sebenarnya berniat untuk meyakinkan kalau dua-duanya adalah perempuan.

JLEB! BRAKKK!(?)

Serasa nge-JLEB di Len. "a-aku itu laki-laki tahu!" bentak Len. "maklum, diakan **SHOTA**" kata Rin sambil menekan kata shota-nya.

"pffft…" tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa yang tertahan. "Shuuya-_kun,_ tidak baik untuk menertawakan orang" kata Ayaka_-sensei_, "biar saya bereskan _sensei_" kata seorang gadis berambut hijau yang sedang memukul, menendang dan menginjak-injak lelaki yang tadi menertawakan Rin dan Len. "_arigatou _Tsubomi_-san_" kata Ayaka-_sensei. _" nah, sekarang Kagamine-_san_, kalian dipersilahkan untuk duduk" lanjut Ayaka-sensei. Rin n Len yang tadi melihat peristiwa hampir pembunuhan itu, jadi SHOCK…

MAYU

"aku Mayu, senang berkenalan….." kata Mayu dengan muka _yandere_-nya dan aura membunuh(?)-nya

Seluruh murid tiba-tiba merinding, aura disekitar kelas yang sebelumnya penuh dengan semangat kini berubah menjadi aura pembunuh(?).

"ada yang ingin bertanya?" Tanya Ayaka-_sensei_

1 kelas hening…. 1 menit….. 5 menit…. 3 abad(?)…..

"baiklah, Mayu-_san_, silahkan duduk" kata Ayaka_-sensei_

GUMI

"perkenalkan! Namaku Megpoid Gumi!" kata Gumi dengan semangat 45 yang membara setelah revolusi kemarin (?) (reader: "WHAT TH-")

"semangat yang bagus Megpoid-_san_" kata Ayaka-_sensei_ "ada yang ingin bertanya?" lanjutnya.

"saya, kenapa rambut bagian depannya lebih panjang daripada bagian belakangnya?" kata seorang gadis berambut hijau tua yang diurai, dengan mata yang berwarna hitam legam gosong *digebukin Kido* yang tadi membereskan (menghajar) lelaki yang tadi menertawai Len

"ehh…..emm..itu …. Sebenarnya…." Kata Gumi.

FLASHBACK

"Luka-_nee_! Tolong potongin rambutku dong!" pinta Gumi. "ok! Seperti biasa kan?" Tanya Luka sambil mencari gunting untuk memotong rambut Gumi, "iya! Pasti!" sambung Gumi. Luka adalah tukang cukur *ditampar Luka* ralat: Luka adalah satu-satunya Vocaloid yang bisa motong rambut. "nah, sudah selesai!" kata Luka setelah memotong rambut, tiba-tiba...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

RIN DAN LEN LARI-LARIAN! DAN NABRAK LUKA SODARA-SODARA! DAN GUNTINGNYA TERTEKAN! DAN MENABRAK RAMBUT GUMI!(?) DAN! KEPOTONG SODARA-SODARA! secara singkat, rambut Gumi terpotong. Dan….. " EEEEHH!? RIN! LEN!" teriak Gumi yang sedang mengejar-ngejar Rin dan Len.

FLASHBACK OFF

"dan itulah yang terjadi…. Dan sampai sekarang aku masih dendam pada mereka!" kata Gumi dengan _deathglarenya_. Rin dan Len langsung merinding.

"cerita yang bagus Megpoid_-san"_ kata Ayaka_-sensei_. " silahkan duduk" lanjutnya.

IA

"nama saya Aria, senang berkenalan…." Sapa IA dengan muka datarnya, yang sesungguhnya IA sangat gugup.

"Baiklah, ada yang ingin bertanya?" tanya Ayaka-_sensei_.

Hening...

Tiba-tiba keheningan itu terpecah saat terdengar suara tonjokkan seseorang dari barisan tempat duduk, semua orang menoleh kesumber suara dan melihat gadis berambut hijau yang sedang menonjok perut lelaki bermata kucing tadi.

"kau boleh duduk Aria-_san_, _sensei_ akan berbicara dengan mereka dulu" kata Ayaka-_sensei_ sambil berjalan kearah mereka berdua, IA pun segera berjalan ketempat duduknya.

"apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" kata Ayaka-s_ensei_ dengan aura hitam disekitarnya yang tiba-tiba muncul. Gadis berambut hijau tersebut menyadari keberadaan sang guru.

"ti-tidak terjadi apa-apa _se-sensei, _aku.. a-ku ha-hanya ingin mengambil barang yang jatuh, lalu mengenai pe-perutnya…." Kata gadis berambut hijau tersebut.

"apakah itu benar, shuuya-_kun?"_tanya Ayaka-_sensei_.

"te-tentu! Di-dia melakukan itu dengan tidak sengaja kok _sensei_!" jawab lelaki bermata kucing tersebut. Hening... "apa kau berbohong pada _sensei_ ?" tanya Ayaka-_sensei_ untuk terakhir kalinya.

lelaki bermata kucing itu pun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang amat sangat. Aura hitam disekitar Ayaka-_sensei_ perlahan-lahan menghilang seiring dengan waktu. Lalu Ayaka_-sensei_ pun berjalan ke depan kelas.

"baguslah kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita mulai belajar karena waktu kita terpotong dengan perkenalan….. buka buku IPA halaman 75" kata Ayaka-_sensei _sambil menuliskan beberapa rumus-rumus IPA di papan tulis.

- skip-

"baiklah _minna!_ Sekarang adalah waktunya istirahat! Ingat setelah istirahat kalian langsung pergi ke ruang olahraga (author ngga tau istilahnya)" kata Ayaka-_sensei_ sambil berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Para murid melakukan _stretching _setelah Ayaka meninggalkan kelas, kenapa? Siapa sangka, _sensei_ yang kelihatannya lembut ternyata dibalik kelembutannya ada COLTO ULTRA TIGA KALI BILAS *killed by reader* ralat: dibalik kelembutannya, dia mengeluarkan aura yang menyeramkan(?)

Sementara itu disisi para Vocaloid...

"Akhirnya selesai juga sesi belajarnya!" kata Mayu dengan nada mulai-semangat (?) sambil _stretching._

"ya… siapa sangka, Ayaka-_sensei_ ternyata 'begitu'" kata Rin, diikuti anggukkan dari para Vocaloid. Lalu mereka melihat murid-murid lainnya berjalan meninggalkan kelas tanpa alasan.

"apa sebaiknya kita ikut keluar?" tanya Len.

"tidak usah…. Aku tidak melihat Luka-_nee _atau pun Meiko-_nee _disana…." Jawab Rin dengan cuek dan diikuti anggukan oleh Len. Keadaan pun kembali hening.

Mekakushi Dan POV~~~

"Tsubomi, Shuuya, Kousuke, tadi aku mendengar ada keributan dari kelas kalian, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Ayano.

"sebenarnya tadi Kano dihajar Kido, lagi….." jawab Seto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak pernah gatal. sementara Kano sibuk mengusap-usap kepalanya "_nee,_ _danchou, _mengapa tadi kau menghajar ku?" kata Kano sambil mengusap kepalanya yang masih benjol akibat dihajar Kido. "itu semua salah mu! Kalau kau begitu terus, bisa-bisa Mekakushi Dan dibubarkan oleh kepala sekolah!" Jawab Kido (baca: bentak Kido) sambil _background_ berapi-api.

"jadi itu masalahnya… harusnya aku tidak meninggalkan game-ku tadi" gumam seorang gadis yang bernama Takane dengan penuh penyesalan dan berjalan menuju kelasnya, meninggalkan yang lain. "eeehh? Takane! Kau sudah kembali kekelas? 'kan baru bergabung lagi!" (emangnya mermaidman dan barnacleboy?[bener ngga sih tulisan barnacleboy-nya?]) seru seorang lelaki bernama Haruka yang sedang mengejar-ngejar Takane. Keadaan hening.

"_are? Onee-chan! _Mana syal mu?" Tanya Kido.

"eehh? Tadi kan aku memakainya…" kata Ayano sambil mencari-cari dimana syalnya berada. Lalu datanglah seorang lelaki berjersey merah yang sedang memegang syal milik Ayano.

"Ayano.. memang… ceroboh….. kau…. meninggalkan syalmu…. dikelas" kata seorang lelaki yang sering author nistakan namanya menjadi Shin-hikiNEET a.k.a Shintaro yang sedang ngos-ngos-an setelah mengejar Ayano tadi.

"_gomen ne! Shintarou-kun, _aku merepotkanmu_"_ kata Ayano sambil mengambil syal yang dipegang Shintaro.

"yasudah, lebih baik kita bubar saja, daripada kita semua berdiam diri disini" kata Momo, diikuti oleh anggukkan seluruh anggota Mekakushi Dan termasuk Hiyori yang padahal bukan anggota Mekakushi Dan tapi author GAJE bin GILA ini memasukkan Hiyori kedalam Mekakushi Dan dengan identitas anggota ke-10. Lalu mereka membubarkan diri menuju kelas masing-masing kecuali Haruka dan Takane yang sudah kembali kekelasnya dari tadi.

Vocaloid POV~~~~

lalu anak-anak yang tidak diketahui siapa namanya (?) kembali memasuki kelas. "hey, mereka sudah bubar" kata IA.

"mungkin hanya urusan berkas atau kunci dari beberapa ruangan disekolah ini yang mereka bicarakan tadi" kata Rin.

"mungkin…." Lanjutnya.

bel masuk berbunyi.

* * *

><p>Chiyo: " perkenalan kelas 1 sudah selesai!"<p>

Gumi: "mengapa perkenalanku jadi begini…"

Chiyo: "ya…. Karena Chiyo sedang mood bikin ni epep (ff/ fanfiction) jadi ngawur"

IA: "hey….. katakan saja seperlunya Chiyori…."

Chiyo: "baiklah….. *tarik nafas* minta sarannya ya! Chiyo minta maaf atas ke-GAJE-an dari chapter ini karena Chiyo masih newbie (baru) di fanfiction dan juga karena Chiyo lagi ngga bisa imajinasi buat humor lebih dikarenakan tugas sekolah yang numpuk" *nunjuk-nunjuk kotak bertuliskan review dibawah*


	3. What? library!

Chiyo: "sekarang adalah perkenalan kelas 2"

Chiyo: "Kaito, Meiko, warning and disclaimer!" *nunjuk-nunjuk ga jelas*

Kaito: warning: kemungkinan OOC, GAJE, typo, EYD ngawur, romance yang ngga tau ilang kemana (?)

Meiko: disclaimer: Vocaloid hanyalah milik Crypton n Yamaha. Kagerou project hanya milik Shizen no teki-p (jin) Chiyo hanya meminjam karakternya, namun cerita ini murni dari Uzume Chiyori

* * *

><p>perkenalan kelas 2<p>

Pintu kelas 2 terbuka, menunjukkan sosok berambut putih berjalan memasuki kelas. "_ohayou! Minna! Gomen ne…. sensei_ terlambat bebebrapa menit" kata lelaki tersebut. _"ohayou_! Tsukihiko-_sensei_" sambut dua murid dikelas, kenapa hanya 2? Bukan karena yang lainnya tidak masuk, tapi karena jumlah muridnya hanya 2 #tampared. "dimana murid-murid barunya?" tanyaTsukihiko-_sensei_. Hening…1 menit… 2 menit… 4 tahun (?)…

Tiba-tiba

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

terdengar suara

.

.

.

.

.

.

YAK PINTU TERBANTING! YAK MELANTING(?)! SALTO 3 KALI(?)!

.

.

.

.

.

Dibalik pintu itu, Kaito dan Meiko sedang menenangkan diri sambil ngos-ngosan didepan pintu kelas tersebut. "MAAF KAMI TERLAMBAT SAAT MASUK KELAS DI HARI PERTAMA!" kata Meiko dan Kaito bersamaan. "ah, tidak apa-apa, tapi aku sarankan besok kalian datang lebih pagi lagi" kata Tsukihiko-_sensei_. "baik _sensei_" lanjut Kaito dan Meiko. "baiklah, kalian boleh memperkenalkan diri" lanjut Tsukihiko-_sensei._ Dan perkenalan pun dimulai.

MEIKO

" aku mulai! Namaku Sakine Meiko, aku tinggal dijalan XXXX no. XX. Senang berkenalan" kata Meiko dengan nada ceria karena kebetulan Meiko OOC, karena Meiko seharusnya kelihatan dewasa, bukannya _childish. _(ok! Chiyo mulai tidak lucu)

"apakah ada yang ingin bertanya?" Tanya Tsukihiko-_sensei_.

Kelas hening… namun terdengar suara-suara aneh dari bagian pojok kelas dan ternyata adalah

.

.

.

.

.

Set

.

Set

.

Set

.

.

.

seta

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TUNGGU DULU! Ini harusnya humor dan friendship! Kenapa jadi Horor?!

Yasudah… Chiyo ralat….

Kelas hening dan tiada 1 orang pun yang bertanya..

Meiko menatap setiap murid satu demi satu untuk mengetahui bagaimanakah wujud(?) dan ketertarikan mereka pada murid-murid baru.

Meiko melihat gadis yang menggunakan syal merah terlihat antusias, sementara murid lelaki yang satunya hanya bengong sambil mengarahkan pandangannya keluar jendela kelas, entah lelaki itu buta(?), tuli(?) atau hanya tidak tertarik pada murid-murid baru. 'lelaki berambut hitam itu buta? Tuli? Atau apa sih? Masa dia tidak menghargai keberadaan murid-murid yang lain?' batin Meiko.

Setelah menunggu respon dari para murid yang tidak kunjung datang kemari(?) akhirnya Tsukihiko-_sensei_ pun menghela nafas dan memecah keheningan.

"baiklah, Sakine_-san_, kau boleh duduk" kata Tsukihiko-s_ensei_. Lalu Meiko duduk dikursi yang dipilihnya, dikarenakan jumlah murid yang kurang efisien(?)

KAITO

"namaku Shion Kaito, senang berkenalan dengan kalian!" kata Kaito dengan singkatnya.

"adakah yang ingin bertanya?" Tanya Tsukihiko-_sensei_. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara benda/ seseorang terjatuh kelantai, hentakan kaki, berkali-kali, lalu berhenti. Tsukihiko-_sensei_ pun kembali bertanya.

"baiklah, adakah yang ingin bertanya?" Kelas hening…. tiada suara apapun kecuali kicauan burung dan gesekkan dedaunan di halaman sekolah…. Sepertinya kelas ini memang tidak tertarik dengan murid baru….

Kaito pun ikut memerhatikan para murid seperti Meiko tadi….

Kaito melihat gadis yang memakai syal merah terlihat antusias dan penasaran, namun sepertinya gadis itu tidak memiliki pertanyaan menarik untuk ditanyakan kepada Kaito atau pun Meiko. Lalu Kaito pun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke seorang lelaki yang sedang mengarahkan pandangannya ke halaman sekolah, Kaito pun memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan Meiko, entah lelaki itu buta, tuli atau apalah alasannya, dia tidak menghargai ataupun memerhatikan teman barunya.

Sama seperti Meiko, Tsukihiko-_sensei_ mempersilahkannya duduk.

"Kau boleh duduk, Shion-_san_." Kata Tsukihiko-_sensei_.

Sesi perkenalan selesai~~~~

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai pelaja- tunggu dulu… Maaf Sakine-_san,_ Shion-_san_… _se-sensei _lupa membawa buku untuk kalian…." Kata Tsukihiko-_sensei _sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal itu dan senyam senyum dengan gaje-nya ditambah _sweatdrop_.

"j-jadi ba-bagaimana kami bisa be-belajar?" Tanya Meiko.

"tenang saja.. perpustakaan selalu terbuka kapan pun para guru disini lupa membawa buku" kata Tsukihiko_-sensei_ dengan wajah polos-tapi-gagal nya yang memberikan kesan kalau guru-guru disekolah ini memiliki kebiasaan pelupa. "kalian tinggal jalan lurus sampai keujung gang lalu berbelok kekiri, lalu lurus lagi, pertigaan belok kanan, naik tangga, setelah sampai diatas berbeloklah kearah kiri, lalu ikuti terus gang itu sampai mentok lalu belok ke kanan, ikuti gang tersebut sampai bertemu dengan tangga lagi, naiki tangga tersebut, berbeloklah ke kiri dan lurus terus sampai bertemu dengan perpustakaan" lanjut Tsukihiko-_sensei_ dengan panjang lebar bahkan dikalikan tinggi(?) untung saja Kaito sempat mencatat seluruh perkataan Tsukihiko_-sensei_, walaupun Kaito menuliskan petunjuk yang diberikan Tsukihiko_-sensei_ dengan lambang-lambang gaje yang bahkan Kaito sendiri tidak dapat mengerti apa yang ia tuliskan pada catatan yang berbentuk eskrim tersebut.

Tanpa disadari, Meiko dan Kaito sudah ada didepan kelas mereka, berjalan menuju perpustakaan yang tidak diketahui dimana, untungnya Tsukihiko_-sensei_ memberikan kartu id-nya untuk masuk ke perpustakaan sekolah tersebut. Sebenarnya Kaito bingung untuk apa sang guru memberikan kartu tersebut kepadanya, namun biarlah, yang lalu biarkan berlalu.

"oi! Kaito, kau tadi mencatat apa yang dikatakan Tsukihiko_-sensei _kan? Sini kulihat!"

"ah, iya.. dengan begini kita tidak akan tersesat.." kata Kaito sambil memberikan catatan berbentuk eskrimnya kepada Meiko. Muka Meiko yang awalnya penuh harapan berubah menjadi Horor setelah melihat isi catatan Kaito yang gaje nan aneh tersebut.

"Kaito….. apa ini?" Tanya Meiko dengan begitu banyak aura hitam disekitarnya

"ini.. emm… ini.. adalah…. Apa yang aku catat tadi.. ehehe eheh hehehe" Jawab Kaito sambil tertawa miris dan menggaruk kepalanya tanpa alasan.

"Kaito…. Kau berniat membuat kita tersesat ya…..?" Tanya Meiko sambil menyiapkan pentungan sake(?) yang tidak diketahui dari mana asalnya.

"t-te-te-ten-tentu saja t-t-t-t-tidak! Tanda berbetuk 'T' ini adalah pertigaan, panah ini menunjukkan kita harus berbelok kemana… lalu.. lalu… emm.. yang berbentuk seperti tangga ini me-menunjukkan…. Err.. menunjukkan… kita.. harus"

"HARUS APA?!"

"n-n-n-n-na-naik t-t-t-t-ta-tang-tangga" lanjut Kaito dengan terbata-bata dan pandangan seperti baru saja melihat setan, ya… wajar saja, didalam keluarga Vocaloid tidak ada yang berani memarahi, menegur atau meneriaki Meiko yang sedang naik darah kecuali sang Master mereka yang masih belum diketahui identitas aslinya sampai sekarang.

Meiko pun mengikuti Kaito yang berjalan didepannya sambil memperhatikan property-properti sekolah mereka yang baru. Meiko melihat berbagai patung hewan yang sangat mirip dengan aslinya, namun apakah itu berarti sang kepala sekolah hobi mengoleksi miniatur hewan? Belum tentu…. Lalu Meiko teringat akan kata-kata sang master yang menjelaskan bahwa kepala sekolah disini adalah seorang Medusa. Mengingat hal itu Meiko jadi was-was akan hal apapun yang dia lakukan agar tidak bernasib sama seperti patung-patung hewan tersebut, ya.. setidaknya Meiko ingin dibekukkan **tidak** dalam posisi nista(?)nya, yaitu saat dimana Meiko sedang ngiler atau cengo, nista kan?

"M-Me-Meiko…."

"ya Kaito?"

"se-se-se-sepertinya kita tersesat…"kata Kaito sambil celingukkan mencari arah.

"Kaito…. Kau tahu kan kalau aku marah bagaimana?"

"se-se-se-sepertinya i-i-i-iya…."

"Kalau begitu…. Aku akan mengantarmu ke Surga(neraka)…." Kata Meiko sambil menyiapkan senapan yang ditujukan tepat ke kepala Kaito.

Perhitungan mundur naiknya Kaito ke Surga(Neraka) pun akan segera dimulai….

3

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

.

Sa-

.

.

.

.

"apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya seorang wanita yang tadi memberikan kertas daftar kelas pada Meiko.

JLEB!

Meiko dan Kaito yang baru mendengarnya pun nge-jleb seketika, kenapa? Karena mereka baru bertemu orang yang bisa dibilang cukup _baka_ untuk mengenali situasi, dan mereka pun tersadar kalau orang yang mereka kira _baka _itu adalah sekretaris dari sekolah ini. "apa kalian tersesat?" Tanya wanita itu lagi.

"e-emmm…. Ka-kami sedang mencari perpustakaan _se-se-sensei"_ jawab Meiko. "kalau begitu, tujuan kita sama, emmm… bisakah kalian membawakan kotak-kotak ini?" lanjut sang wanita berambut putih tersebut(Shion) sambil memberikan kardus kepada Meiko dan Kaito, Kaito mendapat kotak yang paling besar dan paling berat, sementara Meiko mendapat kotak berukuran sedang, sang s_ensei_ berambut putih tadi? Dia membawa kotak paling kecil dan ringan.

"baiklah, kita tinggal menaiki tangga ini, dan kita sampai didepan pintu perpustakaan" kata sang guru sambil menaiki anak tangganya satu per satu. Kaito dan Meiko pun mengekor(?) pada sang guru. "emm…. _Sensei_ bukankah kita harus naik tangga sekitar tiga sampai empat kali ya? Kok yang ini hanya sekali?" Tanya Kaito. "kalau kita naik tangga berkali-kali pasti akan melelahkan, lebih baik kita naik tangga ini saja, lagipula tinggal 1.230(?) anak tangga lagi" jawab sang guru. '1.230…. seribu dua ratus tiga puluh ya…. ' batin Kaito dan Meiko. "hey, *hosh* Kaito *hosh* kalau begini *hosh* sampai diatas *hosh* ada 3 kemungkinan.." kata Meiko sambil ngos-ngosann akibat jumlah anak tangga yang tidak kira-kira. "apa *hosh* ketiga *hosh* kemungkinan *hosh* itu?" Tanya Kaito.

"yang pertama adalah *hosh* saat sampai diatas *hosh* kaki kita sudah berotot *hosh* yang kedua *hosh* kaki kita remuk *hosh*"

"Lalu yang ketiga? *hosh*" Tanya Kaito.

"Kita *hosh* tidak akan *hosh* sampai *hosh* diatas.." lanjut Meiko.

Tiba-tiba, Meiko miring kebelakang dan menabrak Kaito, alhasil, Kaito pun guling-gulingan(?) sampai bawah.

GEDUBRAK! BOOM!(?) (sound effect)

Sungguh posisi nista bagi Kaito, ia tertimpa reruntuhan(?) kardus dibagian paling bawah dari tangga-tangga tersebut alias atau secara singkat adalah Kaito terjatuh dan buku-buku bertebaran dimana-mana. Sementara Meiko? Ia selamat sentosa(?) ditempat terakhir kali ia berpijak yang secara singkat berarti Meiko tidak terjatuh dan masih membawa kardus berukuran sedang. "kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya sang guru dari ketinggian sekitar 30(?) meter dari Kaito. "ya.. mungkin.." jawab Kaito. Kaito pun mulai menyadari kalau buku-buku ini adalah…

Adalah…..

Adalah…

Adalah…..

Adala- *digaplok reader*

YAOI!

"GYAAAAAA~!" jerit Kaito ala banci yang tidak diketahui dari mana ia mempelajarinya, dan seketika Meiko dan sang guru yang belum dikenal pun menatap Kaito dengan wajah yang… emm… gimana jelasinnya ya? Ya.. pokoknya gitu deh, dan Kaito pun langsung _poker faced_ dan membereskan buku-buku 'itu' kedalam kardus dan ngibrit mengejar sang guru beserta Meiko.

Sesampainya diatas, Kaito pun bertanya pada sang guru. "emm.. s_ensei_… anda seorang _fujoshi?_"Tanya Kaito. "ehh? Kau pasti tanpa sengaja melihat isi buku-buku tersebut kan? Buku-buku tersebut milik putriku.." jawab sang guru sambil memasuki ruang perpustakaan.

JLEB!

Kaito pun nge-jleb seketika, 'anak dari sang guru adalah _fujoshi?_ B-bisa-bisa aku di pasangkan dengan Len atau Gakupo…. Ah _kamisama_ tolong aku! Aku masih straight!'batin Kaito. "hei Kaito! Jangan melamun!" teriak Meiko pada Kaito sesaat sebelum pintu perpustakaan tertutup, namun sayang, Kaito terlambat menyadari itu dan kini ia terkunci diluar. "ba-bagaimana ini? Pintunya tidak bisa dibuka! Digeser kekana-kekiri, pintunya ditarik didorong tetap tidak bisa!" teriak Kaito sambil mencoba untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Sambil mencoba membuka pintu tersebut, Kaito sekilas melihat ada **sejenis benda untuk mengetik kode dan menggesekkan kartu**. Kaito pun mendekati benda tersebut. "selamat datang diperpustakaan! Sebelum masuk anda harus memilih 1 diantara 2 pilihan ini, pilih nomor 1, yaitu menggesekkan kartu bagi yang sudah menjadi anggota resmi disekolah ini, atau yang kedua, menjawab 1 pertanyaan." Kata benda tersebut. Karena Kaito tidak memiliki kartu dan lupa kalau tadi Tsukihiko_-sensei_ memberinya kartu id, akhirnya ia menekan tombol bertuliskan angka 2. Muncullah pertanyaan: "berapakah jumlah tangga yang tadi kau naiki?" Kaito yang baru saja membaca pertanyaan itu langsung _poker faced_ dan menyadari kalau pertanyaan ini bisa membuat semua orang gila(?). "sepertinya 1.238, karena kata s_ensei_ masih ada 1.230anak tangga lagi" kata Kaito sambil menuliskan angka '1238'

"maaf, jawaban anda salah"

"kok salah? Kucoba yang lain!"

'1234'

"maaf, jawaban anda salah"

'1240'

"maaf, jawaban anda salah"

'1308(?)'

"maaf, jawaban anda salah"

"AAAHH! BAGAIMANA AKU BISA MASU- tunggu dulu… tadi kalau tidak salah tadi Tsukihiko-_sensei_ memberiku kartu id-nya! Aku bisa menggunakan kartu ini!" kata Kaito sambil mengeluarkan kartu tersebut dari saku celananya, dan menggesekkan kartu tersebut. Akhirnya pintu perpustakaan pun terbuka dan menunjukkan Meiko yang telah memegang buku pelajaran yang mereka cari. "akhirnya kau masuk juga Kaito! Letakan kardus itu dan ayo kembali kekelas! Lihat! Aku sudah mendapatkan bukunya!" Kata Meiko dengan santai dan polosnya, dan sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaan Kaito saat hendak memasuki ruangan ini dengan susah payah… nasibmu Kaito…

Yap, dengan perasaan kecewa, Kaito pun menuruni tangga yang jumlahnya melebihi 1000 anak tangga tadi bersama Meiko, dan sesaat sebelum memasuki kelas….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi….

Yap, rasa nge-jleb tentu tidak bisa dihindari oleh Kaito dan Meiko yang telah mengarungi lautan(?) keringat(?) saat mencoba untuk mencari perpustakaan.

Didepan kelas 2 terlihat si gadis ber-syal merah yang syal merahnya tidak tahu ada dimana (lah?) sedang berlari kearah kelas 1. Diikuti oleh lelaki yang tadi tidak memperhatikan mereka saat perkenalan. "oi! Ayano! Syalmu terjatuh!" teriak lelaki itu, namun tampaknya teriakan lelaki itu yang suaranya sama keras dengan 'suara semut yang sedang terjatuh dari ujung meja' itu tidak didengarkan oleh sang gadis yang syal merahnya tertinggal. Terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan hal-hal lain selain energinya yang terkuras habis, Kaito dan Meiko memilih untuk molor(?) dimeja mereka.

Chiyo: "chapter 'perkenalan kelas 2, selesai!"

Chiyo: "Chiyo benar-benar minta maaf atas keterlambatan Chiyo dalam meng-update 'Kageroloid Gakuen' ini dikarenakan tugas Chiyo menumpuk…. Sampai-sampai Chiyo terkubu- bukan terkubur lagi, tenggelam dalam lautan(?) tugas dan juga karena Chiyo lagi malas-malasnya melanjutkan fic ini padahal ide sudah siap di otak, dan juga terimakasih yang sudah review apalagi follow/favorite fic ini, apalagi yang masih menyempatkan diri untuk membaca _author's note _ini"

Untuk _author's note _terakhir di fic ini adalah : rate and review ya!

Chiyo mohon maaf atas ke-tidak-humor-an di fic ini, Chiyo sedang kehabisan ide humor jadi.. ya.. seadanya lah!


	4. where is the teacher!

Chiyo: "sekarang adalah perkenalan dari kelas yang terakhir (akhirnya..)"

WARNING: kemungkinan OOC, GAJE, GILA, kopas dari Microsoft Word milik Chiyo, kemungkinan typo 98%, kengawuran author harap dimaklumi, ngga tau ada romance-nya apa ngga *digaplokin reader*

DISCLAIMER: gadis naif (?) GAJE (?) dan GILA (?) ini tidak pernah memiliki sertifikat (?) kepemilikan Vocaloid dan kagerou project (emang ada?) Vocaloid hanyalah milik YAMAHA dan CRYPTON. Sementara kagerou project hanyalah milik _Shizen no Teki-P _(_jin_).

* * *

><p>Enjoy~<p>

"hoaam….. (nguap) kapan sih Tateyama-_sensei_ masuk kelas? Ini sudah lebih dari 10 menit!" keluh seorang gadis yang rambutnya diikat 2.

"tapi disisi lain kita juga bisa bersantai dulu 'kan?" Kata seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang sedang menggambar di sketchbook-nya. "Terserahlah Haruka, yang pasti aku tidak mau dia terlambat lebih dari 1 jam…." Kata sang gadis.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia terlambat lebih dari 1 jam?" Tanya lelaki tersebut.

"Aku akan pulang!"

"ohh…."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara hentakan kaki yang sangat kencang menuju kelas mereka, dan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

PINTU TERBANTING SODARA-SODARA! Memperlihatkan 2 orang gadis (?) ralat: memperlihatkan 2 sosok manusia yang sedang ngos-ngosan didepan pintu. "MAAF KAMI TER- tunggu dulu….. mana gurunya?" Tanya Luka.

"keberadaannya dan keterangan kalau ia masih hidup atau sudah mati masih belum diketahui, lebih baik kalian duduk dulu." jawab gadis yang rambutnya diikat 2.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian siapa?" Tanya lelaki yang sedang menggambar di s_ketchbook_-nya.

"Errm…. Namaku Megurine Luka dan waria(?) berambut violet disebelahku namanya Kamui Gakupo" Jawab Luka.

"senang berkenalan, Megurine-_san_, Kamui-_san_, namaku Kokonose Haruka, dan gadis yang sedang memainkan PZP(?) itu adalah Enomoto Takane" Kata lelaki yang bernama Haruka sambil tersenyum.

"Senang berkenalan, Kokonose_-san"_ Kata Luka dan Gakupo.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara hentakkan kaki yang sangat kencang, berkali-kali,lalu ada suara sesuatu yang jatuh, dan berhenti…..

"J-jadi… apa yang terjadi pada guru dikelas ini?" Tanya Gakupo.

"erm.. Kalau itu…s_ensei_….. mungkin dia terlambat lagi.." Jawaba Haruka.

"Kalau dalam waktu 45 menit lagi dia tidak masuk ke kelas ini, aku akan pulang…"Keluh Takane.

"hmm… Gakupo, bagaimana kalau kita mencari _sensei?_" Tanya Luka sambil berbisik.

"baiklah…" Jawab Gakupo.

Luka dan Gakupo pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan berjalan kearah pintu. "Kalian mau pergi kemana? Kalau pulang, aku akan ikut…." Kata Takane. "erm.. Kami ingin mencari _sensei_…" Jawab Luka.

"Kalau begitu, kami ikut!"

"ehh!? Haruka! Aku tidak mau keluar!"

"Takane ikut 'kan? Jarang-jarang kita bisa keliling sekolah!"

"B-baiklah…"

Akhirnya Takane pun mengalah pada Haruka dan beranjak dari kursinya.

Kini mereka telah berada di lorong kelas, tepatnya mereka masih belum bergerak sejak keluar dari kelas. "errmm… Kokonose_-san_, Enomoto_-san_, arah ke ruang guru itu kekanan atau kiri?" Tanya Gakupo. Haruka dan Takane terdiam dengan muka yang mengatakan _kau-kira-kami-tau?_. Ngenes lah nasib Luka dan Gakupo. "Yasudah… kita coba kearah kiri" Kata Luka.

Lalu mereka pun berjalan kearah kiri dan melihat Kaito dan Meiko yang sedang membawakan kardus salah seorang guru. "itu siapa?" Tanya Luka. "Itu Shion-_sensei_, sepertinya mereka sedang berjalan ke perpustakaan…" Jawab Takane.

"Lalu, buku apa yang mereka bawa?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Marry-_chan_, putri dari Shion-_sensei_, mengatakan kalau itu _yaoi.."_ Jawab Haruka.

JLEB! GDUB(?)! BUUUUUUUUM(?)!

'Oh _kami-sama_! Tolonglah aku! Aku masih straight! Semoga saja nanti aku tidak dipasangkan dengan Kaito….' Batin Gakupo.

"errm… sebenarnya yang _fujoshi-"_ "Marry… putri dari Shion-_sensei_" Kata Takane tepat sebelum Gakupo menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

JLEB! NGEEEEK(?)!

'Kenapa yang _fujoshi_ itu harus murid di sekolah ini!? inikah yang dimaksud akhir dunia?! Aku tidak ingin dipasangkan dengan murid lelaki yang lain!' batin Gakupo.

Tanpa disadari mereka sudah berada didepan tangga menuju lantai 2 dan menaikinya. Mereka pun sampai dilantai 2 dan melihat ruang-ruang guru yang berjajar.

"sepertinya kita sudah sampai" Kata Gakupo.

"Azami-_sensei_, Tsukihiko-_sensei_, Kozakura Shion-_sensei_, Tateyama Ayaka-_sensei_, Tateyama Kenjirou-_sensei_, ah! Ruang Tateyama-s_ensei_ ada dibagian paling pojok" Kata Takane.

"Jadi dia guru kita.." Kata Luka sambil berjalan mengikuti Takane dan Haruka ke ruang Tateyama-_sensei_.

"eh? Pintunya tidak terkunci… biasanya pintu ini selalu terkunci" Kata Haruka sambil menggeser pintu untuk membukanya. –sreeet- (bunyi pintu) pintu pun terbuka, menunjukkan sebuah lab eksperimen milik Tateyama-_sensei_.

"wah… aku tidak menyangka kalau guru gila itu bisa memiliki lab secanggih ini…" Kata Takane. "Jadi guru kalian yang kalian sebut dengan guru gila itu memiliki lab dengan kecanggihan seperti ini?" Tanya Luka sambil memiringkan kepalanya hingga 90o. "Ya… aku juga kurang yakin... tapi… Tateyama-_sensei_ mana?" Lanjut Takane. Lalu Takane, Haruka, Luka dan Gakupo pun berpencar, Haruka bersama Takane, Luka bersama Gakupo.

"Kalau begitu, aku dan Takane akan pergi ke kanan, kalian ke kiri ya!" Kata Haruka. Dan mereka pun berpencar.

Mari kita lihat apa yang mereka lakukan.

LUKA & GAKUPO

"Luka-c_haaan!_ Jangan tinggalkan aku!~" Jerit Gakupo ala banci andalannya(?)

"Diam kau! 'kan sudah kukatakan, kalau tak ingin kutinggal, diamlah!" Jawab Luka pada pembantu(babu)nya(?) yang baru itu.

Luka pun berjalan (bersama Gakupo yang ia tinggalkan) menuju sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'Medusa'

"Hmm…. Kenapa tulisannya dicoret?" Tanya Gakupo sambil memperhatikan tulisan tersebut. "Aku juga tidak tahu… bagaimana kalau kita masuk saja?"

"Jangan! Mungkin ada sesuatu yang berbahaya!"

"Ayolah! Jangan jadi orang yang sok berani ya, menentang keinginanku! Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku marah bagaimana?"

"i-iya Luka-_chan…._ Maaf aku sudah menentangmu.."

Lalu Luka pun membuka pintu tersebut, ia dan Gakupo melihat sebuah meja kerja yang sepertinya sudah tertimbun oleh jutaan bahkan miliaran kertas. Luka pun mengambil salah satu kertas dari meja kerja tersebut dan membacanya.

* * *

><p><em>Data: Medusa<em>

_Scientist: Tateyama Kenjirou_

_ Medusa adalah makhluk yang hidup jauh lebih lama dari manusia biasa, mereka mengubah siapa saja yang menatapnya menjadi batu. Tidak ada keterangan yang jelas tentang kapan dan bagaimana Medusa lahir, mereka hanya, ada sebelum manusia ada. Aku harap, dengan penelitian ini, aku bisa menciptakan manusia yang sempurna berkat kekuatan dari medusa itu sendiri, aku pernah dengar kalau ada tempat bernama __**kagerou**__, tempat itu adalah dunia yang tidak pernah berakhir atau never-ending world yang diciptakan oleh medusa._

_Tateyama Kenjirou, 15 Agustus, 20XX_

* * *

><p>"sepertinya, guru kita meneliti tentang medusa…" Kata Luka sambil menaruh kertas tersebut diatas meja. "Guru yang aneh…" Kata Gakupo sambil memakan terong yang entah dari mana ia mendapatkannya.<p>

"Ah! Ternyata kalian disana!"

Luka dan Gakupo pun menoleh ke sumber suara.

TAKANE & HARUKA

"Takane… apa kau yakin kita tidak tersesat?"

"Apa maksudmu? aku yakin kalau lab ini tidak sebesar lab yang ada di film…"

"Kau benar juga… "

"Sudahlah, sekarang, kita harus menemukan ruang kerja Tateyama_-sensei_"

Haruka pun menganggukkan kepalanya, menunjukkan kalau ia setuju dengan pernyataan Takane. Mereka pun melewati berbagai kandang berisi hewan-hewan yang tak jelas apa jenisnya, seperti kucing berkepala ayam yang sedang menggonggong, kepiting ber-insang yang sedang terbang, ular berkepala domba yang mengeong dan domba yang berkokok.

"H-Haruka… mereka itu robot atau…"

"Se-sepertinya asli Takane…"

"Ka-kalau begini terus aku bisa pingsan.."

"eehh? Takane! Aku melihat sebuah pintu! yang terbuka…. Mungkin disana ada Tateyama-_sensei"_

Haruka dan Takane pun berjalan mendekati pintu tersebut, dan melihat Luka yang sedang membaca selembar kertas, dan Gakupo yang sedang makan terong dengan nistanya.

"Ah! Ternyata kalian disana!" Kata Takane sambil berjalan mendekati Luka.

"Eh? Enomoto-_san,_ Kokonose-_san_…." Kata Gakupo.

"_ano…._ Enomoto-_san_, aku ingin bertanya kepadamu" Tanya Luka.

"Ada apa Megurine_-san_?"

"Jadi, guru kita itu seorang peneliti medusa ya? Enomoto-_san_.." Tanya Luka.

"Iya, namun dia sudah lama melupakan penelitiannya itu… kemungkinan besar ia tertarik dalam menciptakan hewan-hewan yang aneh nan mengerikan.." Jawab Takane.

Luka pun terbelalak sementara Gakupo cengo dengan gaje-nya sampai ada yang menetes dari mulutnya.

"dari mana kalian tahu tentang itu?" Tanya Luka sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"sebenarnya tadi, kami sempat melihat beberapa kandang berisi hewan-hewan yang aneh…" Jawab Haruka.

Penjelasan Haruka dan Takane pun hanya ditanggapi dengan kata 'oh' dari Gakupo dan Luka.

Karena tidak dapat menemukan guru yang disebut 'gila' itu. Mereka pun menyerah dan memutuskan untuk kembali kekelas, hingga saat melewati ruang kepala sekolah, mereka mendengar perbincangan dari ruangan tersebut. Sontak saja, mereka berempat langsung mendekat ke pintu dan mendengarkan pembicaraan.

"Ini sudah kesekian kalinya! Kau sudah melanggar aturan ini lebih dari 10 kali! Dulu kau beralasan meneliti tentang _kagerou_ yang aku buat, kini, kau beralasan tentang hewan-hewan aneh yang kau gabungkan!"

"I-iya, Azami-_sensei_ tapi-"

"tiada kata tapi!"

"ka-kalau begitu, aku akan membayar ganti rugi dari ledakan yang kubuat.."

-sreet- Takane pun membuka pintu ruang kepala sekolah.

"ma-maaf mengganggu, k-kami hanya sedang mencari Tateyama-s_ensei_.." Kata Takane yang terdapat pada barisan paling depan(?)

Sebenarnya keadaan yang lain…

Haruka berada dibelakang Takane sambil mencoba untuk melihat apa yang ada didalam ruang kepala sekolah.

Luka berada dibelakang Haruka sambil mengingat kata master 'kepala sekolahnya seorang medusa'

Gakupo yang berada paling belakang malah asyik bermesraan dengan terongnya.

"owh… kebetulan urusanku dengan Tateyama-_sensei_ sudah selesai, kalian boleh berbicara dengannya sambil berjalan kekelas…" Kata Azami_-sensei_, sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan ruangannya.

Tateyama_-sensei_ pun menatap Takane dan yang lain dengan tatapan kalian-telah-menyelamatkanku, sambil berjalan keluar ruang kepala sekolah.

"_sensei_, sebenarnya, tadi kenapa kau terlambat ke kelas?" Tanya Haruka.

"eh? Sebenarnya aku datang lebih awal untuk melanjutkan eksperimenku, namun, entah karena aku salah takar zat yang kadar karbonnya tinggi, eksperimenku meledak lalu aku dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah sejak jam 7 pagi tadi…." Jawab Tateyama-_sensei_ dengan lesu.

"kalian anak baru 'kan?" Tanya Tateyama_-sensei_

"I-iya, namaku Megurine Luka, dan banci yang ada disebelahku ini adalah Kamui Gakupo"

Tateyama_-sensei _pun melihat jam tangannya yang kini sudah menunjukkan waktu istirahat.

Mereka pun sampai dikelas 3, Takane dan Haruka yang melihat murid-murid lain berkumpul ke depan kelas 1 melangkahkan kakinya kearah kelas 1, Luka? Dia memilih membaca buku pelajaran yang diberikan Tateyama-_sensei. _Gakupo? Dia molor dengan posisi yang sungguh nista di bangkunya, erm.. tepatnya.. menganga… dan…. Ngiler…

* * *

><p>Chiyo: "yak! Akhir dari sesi perkenalan…<p>

Fiuh… Chiyo sangat lega saat menyelesaikan chapter ini…"

Chiyo: "sekalian Rate and Review ya! Terima kasih kepada para reader yang sudah mau membaca sampai author's note!"


	5. Maze and dimensions!

Chiyo: "yeah! Chiyo balik lagi!(sebenarnya ngga ada yang nungguin)Chiyo munta maaf kalau butuh waktu 2 bulan supaya chapter ini bisa dipublish… m(_ _")m"

Chiyo: "Chapter pelajaran olahraga… Kira-kira siapa gurunya ya?"

Ene: "apa aku harus menyebutkannya? Fufufu~"

Konoha: "wamiwah buunga(kamilah gurunya)" Kata Konoha sambil makan _negima_ (barbecue)

Chiyo: "yap, walaupun di fict ini ada Haruka dan Takane sebagai murid, erm.. juga dikarenakan kekurangan karakter(?) Chiyo pun menambahkan Ene dan Konoha sebagai guru olahraga. Konoha sebagai asisten Ene, Chiyo tahu ini kurang cocok, tapi tiba-tiba ide tersebut hanya mencuat(?)"

Disclaimer: Kagerou Project hanyalah milik _Jin (Shizen no Teki-p)_ sementara Vocaloid akan selalu dimiliki Crypton dan Yamaha. Sementara Chiyo? Chiyo memiliki cerita nista(?) ini.

Warning: TYPO, kemungkinan OOC 99.9% , EYD yang ngawur bertebaran, ke-gaje-an yang garing dan nista serta komedi yang hilang entah kemana dan tidak kembali lagi.

* * *

><p>~Maze!~<p>

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!~

Bel tanda berakhirnya jam istirahat pun berbunyi, para murid bergegas pergi keruang olahraga, tidak terkecuali para Vocaloid, mereka pun sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ruang olahraga yang berada dilantai paling atas alias lantai 3A. back to PoV kelas 1.

"Kau yakin arahnya benar Mayu-_chan_?" Tanya IA.

" Iya, aku yakin… jangan kau ragukan firasatku ini.." Jawab Mayu.

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan hal itu Mayu-chan… habisnya... ini 'kan tempat baru yang kita belum pernah jelajahi.." Kata Miku sambil melihat sekitarnya yang dipenuhi dengan patung-patung yang sangat realistis.

"Erm… jangan bilang kalau patung-patung ini…" (Miku)

"Asli?" (?)

"Mayu-_chan_… itu kau 'kan yang menjawabku?"

"A-apa maksudmu Miku-_chan_… a-aku juga mendengarnya… I-IA-_chan_?"

"Suara k-k-ku tidak seperti i-i-i-tu… Rin-_chan_, Le-Len-_kun_?"

Bu-bukan aku atau pun Le-Len! Gu-Gumi-_chan_?"

"Bu-bukan! Ja-jangan jangan…."

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara ular. Murid kelas 1 pun menengok kebelakang dan melihat seorang gadis sekitar 10 tahun berpakaian serba hitam dan rambutnya seperti ular…. Nah lho! Apa itu?!

"KYYAAAAA!"

Vocaloid kelas 1 pun bersiap kabur. Namun, ular-ular hitam telah menahan kaki mereka. Alhasil? Mereka berjatuhan kelantai.

BUUMM!  
>JDUAKK!<br>JEDERRR!  
>BRAKK!<p>

KYAA!

NYAN(?)!

Ok!, kini keadaannya adalah, IA, Gumi dan Mayu paling bawah, Rin sama Len ditengah untungnya Rin sama Len ditengah.. kalau dibawah? Mejret 'kan? Nanti jadinya 'Kertas Rin' sama 'Kertas Len' atau 'Rin tipis' dan 'Len tipis' deh… dan Miku paling atas beruntungnya Miku…. Dan gadis misterius itu? Dia cengo melihat Miku yang nyungsep dengan tidak elitnya.

"Te-tenanglah… aku tidak bermaksud membuat kalian panik.. namun.. ular-ular ku ini tertarik pada kalian…" Kata sang gadis.

Vocaloid kelas 1 pun berdiri, memperbaiki penampilan mereka. Terutama Miku yang tadi nyungsep dengan tidak elitnya.

"A-aku pernah membaca dibuku… katanya.. gadis yang rambutnya mirip ular itu…" IA pun membulatkan matanya. "Medusa…. Lalu kata Master… kepala sekolahnya itu..." IA pun menghentikan perkataannya. Dan tentu saja, matanya masih menunjukkan ketidak percayaan pada sang gadis berambut hitam.

"Ya… kepala sekolahnya adalah seorang Medusa… Medusa itu bernama Azami…. Dan aku adalah Azami…" sang gadis yang menamakan dirinya Azami pun ber-smirk-ria sedari tadi mendengarkan perkataan IA.

"Aku akan memberikan kalian sebuah perjalanan khusus ke ruang olah raga.." Kata Azami yang masih dalam fase ber-smirk-ria-nya itu.

"E-erm.. sepertinya kami bisa mencari jalan sendiri… erm…" Kata Miku bimbang.

"Padahal aku sudah tertarik pada kalian…. Sayang sekali.. hmm… bagaimana kalau kita naik lift saja? Sekolah ini 'kan punya lift.."

"EEH? Sungguh?" (Miku dkk)

"Iya.. Ayo ikut aku… aku tidak akan membuat kalian menjadi patung…. Untuk sementara ini…." Kata Azami sambil memelankan suaranya saat berkata 'Untuk sementara ini' agar tidak terdengar oleh gerombolan anak dibelakangnya, nah Lho! Vocaloid terancam!

Vocaloid kelas 1 segera mengikuti Azami, dan untungnya Azami masih memiliki pri-ke-medusa-manusia-an(?) Azami tidak membuat mereka menjadi batu. Mereka pun masuk kedalam lift, Azami memencet tombol bertuliskan '3A' dan pintunya pun tertutup.

"Erm… Azami-_sensei_…" (Mayu)

"Iya?"

"Apa yang membuatmu tertarik pada kami?"

"Hmm…. Apa ya? Kalian kompak… dan… semuanya perempuan 'kan?"

JLEB!

PRANG!

Entah mengapa Len tiba-tiba pundung dipojokkan lift. Ok, Chiyo ralat, Len pundung dikarenakan Azami menganggap Len itu perempuan lebih dari _shota_.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Azami.

"Dia itu sebenarnya anak laki-laki.." Jawab Rin sambil ber-sweatdrop-ria.

"E-eh? Ja-jadi dia yang master kalian bilang _shota_?"

"I-iya.."

"Di-dia… terlalu cantik….."

JLEB!

Len malah tambah nge-jleb mendengar perkataan Azami.

"Namamu siapa?" Tanya Azami.

"Ka -*hiks* Kagamine L-len *hiks*"

"Lho? Kok malah nangis?" Tanya Azami yang sedang sweatdrop sambil menatap Len yang sedang pundung memunggunginya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba lift berhenti dilantai 2.

"E-eh? Kok berhenti, Azami-sensei?" Tanya Miku.

"Guru olahraga kalian… kalian akan menemui mereka"

'Mereka?' batin Miku.

Pintu lift pun terbuka. Memperlihatkan 2 orang. Seorang gadis berambut biru dan berkaki pixel serta seorang lelaki berambut putih diikat seperti Len yang sedang memakan negima.

"Kalian (Vocaloid kelas 1), ini adalah guru olahraga kalian, Ene dan asistennya Konoha" Kata Azami.

"Salam kenal.. Aku Ene! Ini adalah asistenku, namanya Konoha. Mulai sekarang, kami adalah guru olahraga kalian!" Sapa Ene.

Hening seketika...

"Ene, Konoha, bila kalian tidak masuk, kalian akan ketinggalan jam mengajar kalian.."

"Ah… iya ya…. _Gomen ne_, Azami-_sensei_ "

Ene dan Konoha pun masuk kedalam lift. Oh iya, Chiyo hampir lupa memberitahu kalian kalau luas dari lift itu 3x3 meter, luas 'kan? Uniknya, para murid jarang menggunakan lift yang luas ini.

"Erm.. Azami-_sensei_.. kenapa para murid memilih untuk naik tangga dibanding lift?" Tanya Rin.

"Sebenarnya letak lift ini cukup tersembunyi, ada juga aturan yang mengharapkan murid untuk naik tangga.."

"Lalu.. kenapa kami boleh?" Tanya IA.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan sebelumnya, kalian itu menarik….." Kata Azami.

"apa maskudm-"

"Apa yang anak ini lakukan dipojokkan?" Tanya Ene.

"Erm… itu kembaranku namanya Len, di-dia masih trauma habis dibilang perempuan.." Jawab Rin.

"Owwh… marga-mu?"

"Kagamine"

"Baiklah… Kagamine-kun, sebaiknya kau segera berdiri… sebentar lagi kita akan sampai dilantai 3A" Kata Ene.

"sebentar lagi… 5 menit lagi.. aku masih mau tidur…"

.

.

.

'Huwat ?' Batin Ene.

.

.

.

.

Wah, ternyata Len mengigau sodara readers, Ene pun sweatdrop. Rin pun mendekat dan melihat iler Len, tentu saja ia merasa jijik pada saudara kembarnya. Dan tiba-tiba.. Rin mendapat sebuah ide cemerlang.

"Ene-_sensei_…. Apakah _sensei_ punya toa?" Tanya Rin.

"Ah.. iya.. ini, aku biasanya menggunakan itu untuk menyemangati para murid.."

"Tutup telinga kalian" Kata Rin.

Yang lain pun menutup telinga mereka.

Rin pun menerima toa tersebut sambil menyeringai. Rin pun mendekatkan toa tersebut ke telinga korbannya (Len) dan….

"Kagamine… LEEEEENNNNN!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Baiklah, penjelasan dari percakapan diatas adalah saat yang lain menutup telinga, Rin teriak atau lebih tepatnya menjerit didepan telinga Len menggunakan toa. Lalu Len teriak karena telinganya yang sakit mendengar suara Rin yang lembut bagaikan meteor raksasa yang jatuh ke permukaan bumi.

"Ke-kenapa Rin berteriak didepan telinga ku?!" Tanya Len.

"Habisnya kau tidur di lift!" Jawab Rin.

"Kau juga tidak mencegahku tidur 'kan?"

"Memangnya siapa yang memperbolehkanmu tidur di lift?!"

"AHH! Dasar maniak jeruk!"

"Kau menyebalkan! Jambul pisang!"

* * *

><p>"Perhatian para penumpang lift, kita sudah sampai dilantai 3A"<p>

* * *

><p>"Wah, di sekolah ini ada announcer nya, ya" Puji Mayu.<p>

"Tentu saja… sekolah ini cukup terkenal karena fasilitasnya dan juga eye abil-" Sebelum Ene menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Azami langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Apa yang tadi Ene-_sensei_ ingin katakan?" Tanya Mayu.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa… lagipula… erm.. pintu liftnya sudah terbuka! A-ayo keluar!" Kata Azami.

Murid kelas 1 (Vocaloid) pun keluar dan berjalan menuju ruang olahraga.

Melihat murid kelas 1 masuk ke ruang olahraga, Azami pun menghela nafasnya.

"Ene… jika kau melakukan kecerobohan itu lagi… aku akan mencabut eye ability mu yang tidak bisa mati itu dan mengembalikan dirimu kedalam komputer lalu menghapusmu dari dunia ini!" Ancam Azami.

"A-aku berjanji t-t-tidak akan kelepasan lagi!"

"Kau juga Konoha! Jika kau sampai memberitahu kepada mereka tentang eye ability, kau akan kembali ke dunia ku yang tiada akhir dan kuperlihatkan hibiya dan Hiyori yang mengalami kesialan terus menerus!"

"Iya… aku mengerti.." Jawab Konoha datar.

"Baiklah… kembali ke jam pelajaran kalian!" Kata Azami sambil membalikkan badannya dan bergerak menuju lift.

Konoha dan Ene pun berjalan menuju ruang olahraga.

"Memangnya kenapa sih kalau kelepasan?" tanya Ene pada dirinya.

"Azami-_sensei_ pernah bilang kalau kita memberitahukan eye ability pada orang lain selain mereka yang sudah memiliki eye ability akan mengancam keberadaanya.." Jawab Konoha.

"Eh? Dia sudah pernah berkata begitu? Kapan?"

"Saat kau digantikan oleh Kuroha, sepupuku.."

"Owwhh…. Lalu apa lagi yang dia katakan?"

"Dia bilang kalau nanti orang-orang yang tidak pantas mendapatkannya akan meminta padanya… dia juga bilang kalau pemerintah mungkin akan memburunya dan orang-orang yang sudah mendapatkan eye ability untuk diteliti…"

"Owwh… aku mengerti kenapa dia tidak menginginkannya…"

Ene pun membuka pintu ruang olahraga dan melihat murid dari kelas 1 sampai 3, ia pun menatap murid-muridnya.

"Minna! Setelah berdiskusi, sensei memutuskan olahraga minggu ini adalah….." Ene pun menyeringai.

"Tantangan labirin..." Lanjut Ene.

Semua terdiam setelah mendengar Ene berkata 'Labirin' sambil menyeringai.

"Baiklah.. _sensei_ dan Konoha-_sensei_ juga akan ikut kedalam labirin, supaya tidak ada yang terpisah sendiri, _sensei_ akan membagi kalian jadi beberapa kelompok… kelompoknya akan diacak" Kata Ene sambil mengeluarkan beberapa gulungan kertas dengan ukuran kecil tentunya, dari kantung jaketnya.

* * *

><p>Pembagian kelompok:<p>

Kelompok 1:

Kido Tsubomi, Kano Shuuya, MAYU

Kelompok 2:

Kisaragi Shintaro, Tateyama Ayano, Kagamine Len dan Kagamine Rin

Kelompok 3:

Kokonose Haruka, Enomoto Takane, Shion Kaito dan Megurine Luka

Kelompok 4:

Seto Kousuke, Kozakura Marry, Hatsune Miku dan Aria

Kelompok 5:

Amamiya Hibiya, Asahina Hiyori, Kisaragi Momo dan Kamui Gakupo

Kelompok 6:

Ene, Konoha, Megpoid Gumi dan Sakine Meiko

* * *

><p>"APA?!"<p>

KENAPA AKU HARUS BERSAMA _**SHOTA**_ LAGI!?"

"KENAPA HARUS _**USHI-OBAA-SAN**_(bibi sapi)!?"

"KENAPA HARUS PEMBOHONG KUCING INI?!"

"RIN! KITA SATU KELOMPOK!" "YEEEY!"

"MEIKO-_NEE_! Kukira aku akan bersama gakupo_-nii_ yang menyebalkan"

"GUMI-_CHAAAN_! Aku tidak bersama Bakaito yang hobinya menggunakan simbol tak jelas itu!"

"_Neko-chan_ tidak ada…"

Chiyo jelaskan siapa saja yang berbicara diatas. Yang protes 'apa' itu lelaki berambut cokelat yang shota. Yang berkata tentang 'shota' itu adalah gadis berambut oranye pendek, yang berbicara 'ushi-obaa-san' itu bocah shota berambut cokelat tadi. Yang protes tentang 'kucing' itu gadis berambut hijau gelap. Yang berkata 'Rin-' dan 'Yeey!' itu sudah jelas si duo Kagamine. Lalu yang 'Meiko-_nee_' itu Gumi dan sebaliknya. Yang terakhir berkata '_Neko-chan_…' itu gadis berambut hitam yang rambtnya diikat dua.

Ene pun melayang (karena kakinya pixel) menuju pojok ruang olahraga dan menekan tombol yang bertuliskan "MAZE"

"Ini juga pertama kalinya _sensei_ memasuki labirin… Azami-sensei sudah membuat beberapa aturan selama dalam labirin.. pertama, kalian tidak boleh terpisah dari anggota kelompok kalian, kedua, didalam labirin ini banyak pintu menuju dimensi lain, kalian mungkin bertemu dengan beberapa orang dari dimensi yang berbeda dan hati-hati karena orang itu belum tentu baik, ketiga, kalian harus sampai ke garis finish kalau tidak kalian akan terperangkap didalam labirin selamanya, dan waktunya tidak terbatas" Kata Ene.

Dinding belakang pun tiba-tiba berputar dan menunjukkan labirin dengan semak-semak yang sangat tinggi.

"Kalian harus masuk dalam hitungan .. 3, 2. 1!"

PRRIIIIT!

Seluruh kelompok segera memasuki labirin.

Kelompok 1:

"Erm… namaku Ma-" (Mayu)

" lagi-lagi bersama manusia kucing ini…." Keluh gadis berambut hijau panjang.

"Bukankah itu berita baik? Daripada kau bersama Marry?" Kata lelaki bermata kucing.

"Justru lebih baik bersama Kozakura.."

"Aku-" (Mayu)

"Aku tahu _danchou_ (ketua) berbohong!" Kata lelaki kucing itu sambil mencoba untuk memeluk sang gadis. Namun, gadis itu berhasil menggagalkannya dengan cara meletakkan kepalan tangannya didepan muka sang lelaki. Alhasil, muka lelaki bermata kucing pun tertonjok.

"Aku.. adala-" dan sampai sekarang Mayu masih belum bisa memperkenalkan dirinya.

Kesabaran Mayu sudah habis. Ia mengeluarkan kapak kesayangannya dari kantung rok-nya. "Jika kalian terus begini,maka aku akan segera mengirim kalian kekuburan masing-masing" Kata Mayu ditambah wajah _yandere_-nya dan tentu saja, aura hitam.

Gadis dan lelaki tadi terdiam. Wajah mereka memucat menatap Mayu yang sedang memegang kapak ditangannya.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah selesai acara 'salah menyalahkan'nya, namaku Mayu, aku yakin kalian tidak memperhatikan perkenalanku dan teman-temanku tadi…. Aku ingin tahu siapa kalian berdua.." Kata Mayu dengan senyuman manisnya, namun tetap, dengan kapak kesayangan ditangan kanannya.

"Na-Namaku Ki-Kido… dan lelaki mata kucing disebelahku ini… Kano.." Kata sang gadis.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian, Kido-_san_, Kano-_san_… ingat ya, kalau kalian sampai mengabaikanku sekali lagi.."

"Te-tentu saja kami tidak akan mengabaikanm-m-m-mu" Kata Kido dan Kano berbarengan.

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan kesembarang arah dalam keheningan yang dikarenakan aura mengerikan dari Mayu.

Mereka akhirnya sampai didepan sebuah pintu sebuah kelas yang bentuknya tidak terlalu terawat.

"A-apa yang ada didalamnya?"(Kido)

"Mana kutahu.." (Mayu)

"A-ada b-b-bayangan kepala berambut panjang… jangan-jangan…" (Kano)

"Jangan-jangan…." (Kido)

"Jangan-jangan?" (Mayu)

Sreet (suara pintu yang biasanya digeser) Pintu pun terbuka menunjukkan bayangan seseorang berambut panjang.

"GYYAAA!" (Kano dan Kido)

"…." Dengan ajaibnya, Mayu tidak terbelalak bahkan kaget pun tidak, hanya ekspresi datar yang ia tunjukkan pada orang misterius itu. Kalian tahu kenapa Mayu tidak takut? Begini…. Pas orang misterius itu membuka pintu, Mayu meneranginya dengan senter yang ia bawa dikantung rok-nya, unik 'kan? Mungkin rok-nya itu versi vocaloid dari kantung ajaib doraemon.

Kembali ke topik! Dan ternyata sosok misterius itu hanyalah seorang gadis dengan seragam sekolah, rambutnya yang berwarna ungu lurus terurai panjang dan poninya mirip Mayu serta pita biru disisi kanan kepalanya.

"Erm… Kalian.. jangan bilang kalau pintu sekolah tadi terhubung dengan labirin ini…" tanya sang gadis misterius kebingungan.

Mendengar pertanyaannya, Kido dan Kano lansung mengganti ekspresi mereka dari tampang 'masa depan suram' menjadi datar, bahkan melebihi slenderman.

"_Sensei_ kami bilang kalau labirin ini terhubung dengan dimensi lain.. dan… disinilah kita…" Jawab Mayu.

"Owh… begitu ya… kalian siapa?" Tanya sang gadis.

"Aku Mayu… lelaki bermata kucing yang sedang merinding karena death glare temannya itu Kano, lalu gadis yang sedang men-death glare Kano itu Kido.." Jelas Mayu.

"…. Senang berkenalan! Namaku D-ne!"

"Senang berkenalan dengan mu D-ne-_san_.."

"Mayu-_san_ dan teman-temannya terlihat akrab ya?"

'Akrab dari mana?' Batin Kido dan Kano.

"Kalau diperhatikan… suara kita sama ya?" Kata Mayu.

"Hmm.. benar juga ya… yasudah.. aku tidak ingin memikirkannya lagi.. aku mau pulang…"

"Ehh? Bagaimana? 'kan pintunya terhubung kedimensi lain…"

"Aku sudah pernah masuk kesini… dan dipintu keluar.. ada gerbang… aku bisa pulang…"

"Owwhh.."

Mereka berdua pun berjalan meninggalkan Kano dan Kido yang masih bingung.

"Kenapa mereka bisa akrab dengan sangat cepat ya? Dilihat dari gerak-geriknya… Mayu-_san_ itu _yandere_.." Kata Kido.

"Kalau suara mereka mirip… harusnya hal itu tida memberi pengaruh 'kan?" kata Kano.

"Suara ya? mungkin Mayu-_san_ dan gadis itu sesama _yandere_" jelas Kido dengan singkat, padat dan mampu membuat Kano dan dirinya ketakutan.

"Se-sebaiknya.. Ki-kita jalan dibelakang mereka saja ya, _danchou_?"

"Ya… demi nyawa.."

Kano dan Kido pun berjalan mengikuti Mayu dan D-ne, dan mereka dapat merasakan aura hitam disekitar Mayu dan temannya yang diperkirakan yandere juga.

* * *

><p>Kelompok 2:<p>

"Namaku Kagamine Len dan ini kakak kembarku Rin!"

"Wah… kalian kompak ya.." Puji gadis bersyal merah.

"Namaku Tateyama Ayano, dan ini temanku namanya Kisara-"

"Shintaro… Kisaragi Shintaro"

"Senang berkenalann Kisaragi-_senpai_, Tateyama-_senpai_!"

Semua hening… mereka berjalan kesembarang arah, Rin dan Len sibuk 'berbisik-ria' tentang para senpai didepan mereka.

"Kenapa ya, Kisaragi-_senpai_ itu tatapannya mirip _shinigami_ (malaikat pencabut nyawa) yang siap mencabut nyawa kita kapanpun" 'Bisik' Len.

"Entah.. yang pasti… Tateyama-_senpai_ adalah orang yang sangat baik, dia benar-benar mirip _tenshi_ (malaikat) sungguhan.." 'Bisik' Rin.

Alasan mengapa menggunakan kutip adalah… Rin dan Len tidak berbisik-ria tapi berbicara dengan suara yang cukup lantang dan mampu didengar oleh Ayano dan Shintaro yang kini sedang ber-sweatdrop-ria didepan mereka.

"Ayano.."

"Ada apa Shintaro-_kun_?"

"Setelah olahraga, aku ingin naik ke atap…"

"Eh? Ada apa? Jangan-jangan…" Wajah Ayano memucat menunggu jawaban temannya ini. Shintaro pun menghela nafasnya.

"Ya… bunuh diri.."

"U-untuk apa?"

"Aku akan tinggal bersama Kagerou-nya Hibiya dan Hiyori…"

"Yasudah… hati-hati~" Jawab Ayano polos.

JLEB! BUUUM(?)! JDUAKK!

Ya, kini Shintaro sedang nge-jleb karena perkataan temannya. 'Apa yang membuatnya jadi sebodoh ini..' Batin Shintaro yang kini sedang ber-nge-jleb-ria(?)

Tanpa disadari, mereka sampai disebuah pintu bertuliskan 'Sekai Seifuku' yang berarti dominasi dunia.

Tanpa ragu, Shintaro segera memegang gagang pintu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembakan berkali-kali dan bunyi ledakan dari balik pintu.

"Ki-Kisaragi-s-senpai , kau y-yakin kalau kau membuka ini, kau masih bisa h-hidup?" Tanya Rin.

"Y-ya.. semoga saja tidak terbunuh…" Jawab Shintaro yang kini sudah memucat wajahnya.

Shintaro membuka pintu tersebut dan melihat 2 orang, 1 pria memakai baju –mungkin sejenis pakaian- militer, begitu juga dengan gadis yang ada disebelahnya. Rambut keduanya oranye cerah, mereka memegang senapan dan kini sedang membelakangi Shintaro dan kawanannya(?).

Gadis berambut oranye yang ternyata memakai masker pun menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang dan berkata "Eh? Siapa kalian?"

"Ada apa Azuma?" Tanya lelaki berambut oranye yang juga memakai masker.

"Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu dari fandom lain, Tsuji.." Jawab gadis yang tadi disebut-sebut Azuma.

"Benar juga… Ada duo Kagamine.."

"Kalian siapa?" Tanya Rin.

"Kalau kalian mau tahu siapa kami, nyanyikan lirik ini.." Kata Azuma sambil menyerahkan robekan kertas kepada Rin dan Len.

* * *

><p><em>Yasashii hito ni naranakucha<em>

_Boku ha boku wo kouteishiteita_

* * *

><p>"Lirik ini 'kan…. Jadi kalian…" (Rin &amp; Len)<p>

"Ya, aku adalah Azuma dan ini temanku Tsuji"

"Sebaiknya kalian segera keluar atau pintu dibelakang kalian akan tertutup sendiri dan kalian akan terjebak karena sambungan dimensinya terputus…" Kata Tsuji.

Shintaro segera membuka pintu untuk memastikan kalau sambungan dimensi masih tersambung. Namun, dewi fortuna tidak memihak mereka. Sambungan sudah terpisah dan membuat jarak selebar 5 meter.

"B-b-bagaimana ini…" Kata Rin.

"Lompat saja… mumpung jaraknya masih belum lebar…" Usul Azuma.

"Ka-kalau lompat… bukankah kita akan jatuh?" Tanya Ayano.

"Tenang saja… selama pintu terbuka, lubangnya tidak akan membesar…"

Entah mengapa, kata-kata Azuma hanya ditanggapi dengan sweatdrop oleh Shintaro dan kawanannya(?) bahkan Tsuji pun sweatdrop. 'Mana mungkin ada orang yang bisa melompat sejauh itu tanpa bantuan apapun' batin semuanya kecuali Azuma.

"K-kenapa kalian semua sweatdrop?" Tanya Azuma kebingungan.

Lebih baik kita pindah ke kelompok 3

* * *

><p>Kelompok 3:<p>

"Jadi, Megurine-_san_.. bisakah kau mengenalkan temanmu?" Tanya Haruka.

"Tentu saja… dia adalah Shion Kaito… Kaito-_kun_, 2 orang didepanmu ini adalah Kokonose Haruka dan Enomoto Takane"

"Salam kenal…" Kata Kaito.

Lalu terjadi keheningan… entah kenapa semua seperti terkena eye ability-nya Marry.

"Se-sebaiknya kita segera berjalan dan mencari jalan keluar… kita masih di garis start, kelompok lain sudah berjalan sejauh god-know-how-far, dan kita masih disini" Kata Takane.

"Be-benar.." Kata Luka.

Mereka ber-4 pun jalan entah kemana yang pasti mengikuti angin yang saking kencangnya sampai tidak terasa apapun.

Mereka terus berjalan dikeheningan labirin hingga

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haruka, orang yang berjalan dibagian paling belakang tersandung dan…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRAAK! BUUM! JELEGER! KYAAA! KTUMPRANG!(?)

Penjelasan keadaan: Haruka jatuh, nabrak Kaito. Kaito jatuh, nabrak Luka. Luka jatuh, nabrak Takane.

"A-aduh…. Haruka, hati-hati kalau jalan…." Kata Takane sambi mengusap keningnya yang merah akibat terbentur dengan tanah saat jatuh tadi.

"Gomen ne Takane.. h-habisnya tadi ada sesuatu yang membuatku tersandung…" Kata Haruka sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak akan pernah gatal itu.

Semua (kecuali Haruka) menengok kebelakang, dan menemukan sebuah buku yang besampul hitam dengan 5 lambang aneh disisi depannya.

Takane pun berjalan mendekati buku itu dan mengambilnya. Ia mengamati sebuah pembatas yang ada didalam buku tersebut.

"Enomoto-_san_?" Tanya Luka yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Eh…. Aku tidak mengerti apa arti dari lambang-lambang ini…" Kata Takane.

"Kalau tidak salah Kaito itu ahli di bidang per-simbol-an, mungkin dia tahu…"

"Kaito-_kun_!" Panggil Luka.

"Ada apa Luka-san?"

"Bisakah kau membaca 5 lambang ini?" Tanya Luka sambil menunjuk lambang-lambang yang ada di sampul buku tersebut.

Kaito pun memandangi lambang-lambang buku itu. Matanya tidak berkedip sedikitpun. Kaito mengeluarkan sebuah buku note dan menulis beberapa kata.

"Apa kesimpulanmu Kaito-_kun_?" Tanya Luka.

"Entahlah, yang kutahu…. Lambang mahkota ini berarti seseorang yang mendapat hak untuk menguasai, dan lambang seperti 2 segitiga dengan 2 warna (hitam putih) ini mungkin berarti orang yang menyembunyikan dirinya yang asli…" Jelas Kaito.

"Erm…"

"Ada apa Takane?" Tanya Haruka sambil memandangi Takane yang sedang memperhatikan pembatas yang ada dalam buku yang sedang Takane pegang.

"Aku merasa…sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan buku ini.." Jawab Takane.

"Buka saja.."

Takane pun meletakkan tangannya disampul buku tersebut. Perlahan-lahan ia menarik sampul tersebut untuk melihat isinya, tiba-tiba….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan buka buku itu!"

"Eh?!" Sontak Takane melempar (mementalkan) buku itu hingga terbentur kedinding labirin. Ya, dia kaget karena mendengar suara lelaki yang pasti bukan Kaito ataupun Haruka.

Takane menengokkan kepalanya kesamping kirinya dan melihat seorang lelaki dengan seragam yang berbeda dari seragam sekolahnya sedang berlari kearahnya. Lelaki itu pun memelankan kecepatan larinya dan berhenti didepan Takane.

"Untung tadi kau tidak membuka buku itu, kalau kau membukanya…" Kata lelaki itu sambil mencoba untuk menstabilkan detak jantungnya setelah berlari.

"Kalau aku membukanya?"

"Kau akan _**MATI**_" Jawab lelaki itu sambil menekan nada pada kata 'mati'

"E-EH!?"

Semua hening….. burung gagak yang entah dari fandom apa tiba-tiba numpang lewat.

"Erm… ehem… aku A-ya, aku sudah sering masuk labirin ini tapi ini pertama kalinya aku kehilangan buku itu.."

"Lalu… kenapa tadi kau melarangku membukanya?" Tanya Takane.

"Itu adalah 'Book of Demise' jika ada orang lain yang membukanya kecuali orang yang ikut dalam permainan 'itu', dia akan mati…" Jelas A-ya.

"Permainan apa?" Tanya Haruka.

"Permainan _Kokkuri-san_, aku dan ketiga temanku memainkannya untuk mendapat 'Book of Demise'"

"Owwh.." Kata semuanya (kecuali A-ya) serempak.

"Jadi… kau tahu jalan keluarnya?" Tanya Haruka.

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu… kalian juga berjalan menuju garis finish 'kan? Aku bisa menunjukkan kalian jalan keluarnya.." Kata A-ya datar.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau pulang?" Tanya Luka.

"Di garis finish nanti, ada gerbang menuju duniaku.. aku bisa pulang.."

Sekali lagi, mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan.

Kelompok 4:

"_E-e-etto_… namaku K-K-Koza-Kozakura M-M-Ma-Marry… _Y-y-yoro-yoroshiku o-onegai s-shimasu.._" Gadis berambut hampir putih (istilah: mungkin broken white) yang baru saja memeperkenalkan diri tadi langsung bersembunyi dibalik lelaki berpakaian serba hijau.

"Namaku Seto, _yoroshiku_" Kata lelaki yang bernama Seto sambil berusaha menenangkan temannya yang sedang gemetaran itu.

"Maaf, temanku ini memang pemalu" lanjutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa.." Jawab Miku dan IA berbarengan sambil ber-sweatdrop-ria.

IA pun memperhatikan sekelilingnya, yang bisa dilihatnya adalah beberapa kelompok yang sepertinya masih dalam sesi perkenalan dan kelompok Luka dan Kaito yang membatu tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"IA-_chan_" IA tidak menghiraukan suara yang memanggilnya.

"IA-_chan_…!" IA Tetap tidak menghiraukannya.

"IA-_chan_!" IA Tetap tidak menghiraukannya.

"IA-_chan_!" IA Tetap tidak menghiraukannya.

"IA-_chan_!" IA Tetap tidak menghiraukannya.

"IA-_chan_!" IA Tetap tidak menghiraukannya.

"IA-_chan_!" IA Tetap tidak menghiraukannya.

"IA-_chan_!" IA Tetap tidak menghiraukannya.

"IA-_chan_!" IA Tetap tidak menghiraukannya.

"IA-_chan_!" IA Tetap tidak menghiraukannya.

"IA-_chan_!" IA Tetap tidak menghiraukannya.

"IA-_chan_!" IA Tetap tidak menghiraukannya.

"IA-_chan_!" IA Tetap tidak menghiraukannya.

"IA-_chan_!" IA Tetap tidak menghiraukannya.

"IA-_chan_!" IA Tetap tidak menghiraukannya.

"IA-_chan_!" IA Tetap tidak menghiraukannya.

"IA-_chan_!" IA Tetap tidak menghiraukannya.

"IA-_chan_!" IA Tetap tidak menghiraukannya.

"IA-_chan_!" IA Tetap tidak menghiraukannya.

"IA-_chan_!"

IA pun menengokkan kepalanya ke Miku dengan muka yang mengatakan 'Apa?'

"Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali, dan kau baru menengok setelah lebih dari 20 kali kupanggil! Kalau tidak percaya, hitung saja diatas!" Kata Miku lalu mengembungkan pipinya.

"E-eh? B-benarkah?"

"I-iya…" Kata Marry yang kini sudah berada disebelah Seto.

"A-ah…begitu ya? _Gomen ne_… yasudah.. ayo mulai jalan.."

"Memangnya kau tahu jalannya IA-_chan_?" Tanya Miku sambil menajamkan(?) matanya.

IA pun menggeleng. Miku, Marry dan Seto pun menghela nafas sambil sweatdrop.

"Tapi kalau kita tidak jalan…. Kita tidak akan bisa keluar 'kan? Soalnya pintu masuk yang ada dibelakang kita sudah tertutup" Kata IA sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju labirin.

Dengan berat hati, Miku, Seto dan Marry ikut dibelakang IA.

Tentu saja mereka tersesat, IA adalah Vocaloid dengan ilmu sosial dan geografi terendah diantara yang lainnya. Ngga nyambung 'kan? Memang…. IA adalah Vocaloid dengan firasat yang sering ngawur, jadi diharapkan jangan membuatnya memimpin sebuah perjalanan, apalagi didalam sebuah labirin. Namun, dewi fortuna sepertinya tidak memihak mereka.

Untungnya(?) mereka tersesat….

Mereka berakhir disebuah pintu yang atasnya bertuliskan '_Enmei Chiryou_'. Miku pun membukanya. Didalamnya ada seorang lelaki berambut putih yang memakai baju hitam dan abu-abu serta garis merah marun sebagai penanda perbedaan warna dipakaiannya, celana berwarna merah, dia juga memakai 2 sepatu yang berbeda, kaki kanan memakai sepatu putih yang pendek, sementara kaki kirinya memakai sepatu hitam yang panjang sampai dengkulnya. Sikut tangan kirinya diperban, sementara tangan kirinya memakai sejenis sarung tangan yang berwarna hitam. Lelaki itu sedang membungkuk membelakangi Miku.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang lelaki itu mencul suatu benda yang ujungnya tajam berwarna hijau. Miku memiliki firasat buruk pada lelaki itu. "IA-_chan_… sebaiknya kita menarik lelaki itu agar dia tidak tertusuk"

IA terpaku menatapnya.

"IA-_chan_?" Miku menatap temannya yang seperti membatu itu.

Tiba-tiba

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SRREEET! BUUKK!(?)

IA langsung menutup pintu itu dengan kekuatan seribu baja(?) hingga membuat suara bantingan yang cukup kencang.. kasihan pintunya.. (?)

"EEEH?!" Marry, Seto dan Miku langsung menatap IA dengan tatapan 'tidak percaya' (cengo). "A-Aria-_san_.. kenapa kau menutup pintu itu? Bukankah kita bisa menyelamatkannya?" Tanya Marry.

"Kozakura-san benar, IA-chan! Kenapa kau langsung membanting pintu itu padahal kita bisa mengubah ceritanya menjadi lebih baik!"

IA pun menghela nafas, ia pusing menghadapi temannya yang tidak mau mengerti itu dan menjawab "Kalau E tidak mati, dia tidak akan terkenal…" Jawab IA datar, Miku terdiam sejenak.

"E? kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Miku.

"Tanyakan pada master.."

IA pun melangkahkan kakinya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya, memimpin kembali dibarisan paling depan dan tidak menjamin kalau mereka bisa mencapai garis finish dengan keadaan hidup.

"_Ano_… Hatsune-_san_.. apa menurutmu Aria-_san_ marah?" Tanya Marry.

"Mungkin.. IA-_chan_ itu susah ditebak, dia itu lebih sering memasang muka yang datar, dan bahkan sering menandingi slenderman" Jawab Miku ragu.

tiba-tiba

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"GYYAAA!" Tiba-tiba IA terjatuh kedalam sebuah lubang selebar 1 meter.

"I-IA-_chan_!" Miku mencoba untuk meraih tangan IA namun, bukannya IA tertahan agar tidak jatuh, malah Miku ikut jatuh karena keseimbangannya yang buruk. "KYYAAA!"

Kini Miku dan IA sudah jatuh.

"B-b-bagaimana ini *hiks* S-Seto-_kun_ *hiks*… Hatsune-san dan Aria-san sudah terjatuh kedalam lubang itu *hiks*" Marry pun mulai menangis.

"Su-sudah.. satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahui apa yang harus kita lakukan adalah masuk kelubang itu 'kan?" Kata Seto sambil menenangkan Marry yang menangis.

"I-iya… ayo kita masuk ke lubang itu…"

Seto dan Marry pun berpegangan tangan, menghindari kemungkinan terpisah dan….. mereka melompat masuk kedalam lubang.

Lubang itu seperti prosotan yang panjang dan gelap, dan serasa tidak memiliki ujung. Seto dan Marry mulai merasa kalau ini adalah jebakan namun….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRRUUUKK!

Firasat mereka datang terlambat, mereka sudah sampai diujung dari the-never-ending-prosotan(?) dan mereka melihat IA dan Miku yang sedang berdiri membelakangi mereka.

Marry memperhatikan sesuatu yang menghadap kearahnya. Sesuatu itu adalah kepala sekolah, Azami.

"Selamat ya, kalian adalah kelompok pertama yang berhasil sampai digaris finish"

"Jadi… ini garis finishnya, Azami-_sensei_?" Tanya Miku dan IA dengan mata bling-bling.

"Yap, dan kalian, kelompok 4 adalah yang pertama sampai di garis finish~"

Dan itulah akhir kisah kelompok 4 yang gaje-nya bukan main.

Kelompok 5:

"Kamui Gakupo _desu, yoroshiku onegai shimasu_!"

"Amamiya Hibiya,aku adalah pemeran utama dari anime _Maternity Spiral Yoroshiku onegai shimasu_"

"Asahina Hiyori, aku sedang mencari _neko-chan_ yang hilang… _Yoroshiku_"

"Kisaragi Momo _desu_, aku adalah seorang idol yang hobinya melarikan diri dari fans, _Yoroshiku_"

Mereka berempat pun berjalan ke sembarang arah (Baca: nyasar, tersesat, buta arah)

"Err… Kamui-_san_ itu… perempuan atau banci?" Tanya Seorang gadis yang bernama Hiyori dengan polosnya.

JLEB! BUUM! JELEGER!

Begitulah perasaan Gakupo sekarang…. Diejek seseorang dengan sebutan 'banci atau perempuan' dan seketika harga diri-nya seperti-jatuh-dari-ketinggian-lebih-dari-10-meter.

'A-aku memang harus memotong rambutku….' Batin Gakupo.

"Erm…. Hiyori_-chan_… se-sepertinya dia itu pria.." Bisik Momo pada Hiyori.

"T-tapi 'kan… dia benar-benar cantik…"

"Hiyori benar **_obaa-san_**… Dia itu cantik mana mungkin dia itu pria.." Kata Hibiya sambil menekan nada pada kata '_Obaa-san_'

"APA KAU BILANG_ SHOTA_?"

"Pendengaranmu terganggu ya? Aku bilang _OBAA-SAN_" Kata Hibiya sambil memasang muka yang minta-digaplok.

Gakupo yang harusnya menjadi salah satu pemeran utama malah diabaikan dan Hiyori malah sibuk mengelus kucing yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakangnya. Momo dan Hibiya masih sibuk dengan kata '_Shota_' dan '_Obaa-san_'. Untungnya(?) mereka masih berjalan dan tidak terbang, terjatuh, atau tertabrak sesuatu yang menurut mereka mengerikan.

"….." Momo dan Hibiya tiba-tiba terdiam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kalian berhenti berdebat?" Tanya Gakupo sambil membalikkan badannya dan melihat Momo, Hibiya beserta Hiyori menunjuk sesuatu dibelakang.

.

.

.

.

Makin lama makin jelas apa yang mereka tunjuk

.

.

.

.

.

Dan itu adalah

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_TORAKKU_(truck)-_SAN_! AWAS! KITA HARUS MENGHINDAR!" (Hiyori)

"DIATAS ADA _POORU_(pole/tiang)-_CHAN_!" (Hibiya)

"A-APA?" (Gakupo)

"CEPAT! ADA LORONG, KITA BISA MASUK KEDALAM LORONG ITU!" (Momo)

Mereka berempat pun segera memasuki lorong yang ditunjuk Momo tepat sebelum mereka tertimpa tiang-tiang dan tertabrak truk.

"A-apa itu barusan?!" Tanya Gakupo.

"I-itu… itu adalah… nanti kujelaskan!" (Hibiya)

Hening sementara…. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berisik dari samping mereka, Momo pun menengokkan kepalanya dan melihat….

Sesuatu…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KYYAAA! Kita harus segera pergi!" Kata Momo sambil menarik tangan Hibiya dan Hiyori menjauh.

"HEEY! Kenapa aku ditinggal?!" Tanya Gakupo pada Momo sambil mencoba untuk mengejar Momo bersama Hibiya dan Hiyori yang Momo tarik (Baca: Seret)

Dan pasti kalian tahu 'kan mengapa Momo segera berlari? Yap, Tepat disebelah Momo tadi ada banyak orang yang ingin meminta tanda tangannya.

Dan kini mereka sedang beristirahat disebuah pojokan tempat biasa orang pundung berada. Momo sedang mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya setelah berlari tadi. Gakupo juga sedang menenangkan diri setelah berhasil mengejar Momo beserta Hibiya dan Hiyori. Hibiya dan Hiyori keadaannya cukup mengenaskan, sekujur tubuh mereka diperban akibat seretan maut Momo.

Setelah 15 menit beristirahat mereka berempat pun segera melanjutkan perjalanan, tidak terkecuali Hibiya dan Hiyori yang masih dalam keadaan diperban, entah bagaimana mereka berdua berjalan.

Tibalah mereka disebuah perempatan.

"J-jadi… kita akan belok kearah mana?" Tanya Momo.

"Ke kanan?" Tanya Hibiya.

"Ke kiri?" Tanya Hiyori.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyaaa! Ada Momo-_chan_!"

"Dia disana!"

"Wah! Aku harus menyiapkan kertas dan pulpen!"

"Itu Momo-_chan_!"

"Momo-_chan_!"

"Kisaragi Momo-_chan_!"

"Biarlah kalau kita tersesat, yang pasti kita harus menghindar dari kejaran mereka!"

Momo pun menarik kembali (menyeret kembali) Hibiya dan Hiyori dan diikuti oleh Gakupo yang ketinggalan dibelakang.

Kelompok 6:

"Aku Sakine Meiko… Salam kenal!"

"baiklah kalau begitu… sebaiknya kita segera mencari jalan!" Kata Ene.

"Tapi, Ene… bukankah lebih mudah jika kita berpencar?" Usul Konoha

"…"

Hening…..

Tiba-tiba….

…

.

.

"AWAS YANG DIBAWAH!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BOOM! JELEGER! BRAKK! GYAA!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rin-_chan_, Len-_kun_?!"

"Gumi-_chan_!" "Meiko-_nee_"

"Ayano-_chan_!? _Goshujin_(master)?!"

"Ene-_sensei_!"

Baiklah, Chiyo akan memeberi penjelasan apa yang terjadi barusan….

Saat hening tadi… tiba-tiba muncul lubang TEPAT diatas mereka… dan…. Begitulah… #huwAT

"Bagaimana kalian bisa tiba-tiba muncul dari atas?" Tanya Ene.

"Kami…." Ayano pun mulai bercerita…

**FLASHBACK**

"B-bagaimana ini?" (Rin dan Len)

"Azuma, kalau tidak salah ada satu cara lagi 'kan?" Tanya Tsuji.

"Benar… tapi, apa kau yakin? Portalnya bisa terbuka dimana saja…." Jawab Azuma ragu.

"Tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba.."

"Yasudah… Ayo kita coba cara itu.."

Tsuji dan Azuma pun mendekati Ayano, Shintaro dan Rin beserta Len yang sedang meratapi nasib mereka didepan pintu yang masih terbuka dan mendorongnya.

"KYAAA!"

" HUWAAA!"

"AWAS YANG DIBAWAH!"

Dan….

BOOM! JELEGER! BRAKK! GYAA!

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Ya.. begitulah yang terjadi"

"T-ternyata begitu ya? K-kalau begitu.. bagaimana kalau kita mencari jalan keluar bersama?" Usul Ene.

"Yasudah.. jadi kita pergi lewat mana?"Tanya Shintaro.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pilih siapa pemimpin jalan?" (Konoha)

Pemilihan pemimpin jalan pun dimulai…

Ene:

"J-jangan aku.. kau tahu 'kan kalau aku baru pertama kali kesini?"

Shintaro:

"Kalau aku yang memimpin… kita mungkin akan terjebak lagi.."

Ayano:

"A-aku memiliki navigasi yang buruk"

Rin dan Len:

"Kalau kami…. Biasanya akan tersesat dan akhirnya meminta pertolongan yang lain.. iya 'kan, Len?"

"Kau benar"

Gumi:

"A-aku buta arah!"

Meiko:

"Aku sejak dulu memiliki firasat yang selalu ngawur"

Pemilihan ketua: _**FAILED!**_

Ene pun menyadari kalau masih ada 1 orang yang bisa ia andalkan...

"Konoha, kau bisa memimpin jalan 'kan?" Tanya Ene dengan tatapan penuh harapan dan mata yang bling-bling.

"Akan kucoba…." Jawab Konoha datar.

Perjalanan yang dipimpin oleh Konoha pun dimulai

Baiklah… sejauh ini masih belum ada kendala diperjalanan mereka….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kecuali truk yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang,

"KYAAA! ADA TRUK!"

"KENAPA BISA ADA TRUK DI LABIRIN?!"

"CEPAT LARI!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan tiang-tiang yang berjatuhan,

"AWAS!"

"AYO CEPAT!"

"INI LABIRIN ATAU APA?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

serta anjing-anjing liar yang terus mengejar mereka.

"CEPAT!"

"LABIRIN MACAM APA INI?!"

"KENAPA AKU HARUS BERADA DISINI!?"

.

.

.

.

AWAS! GYAAAA! JDUAKK! BOOM!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka menabrak seseorang… naas-nya orang itu sendirian, sedangkan yang menabraknya itu 8 orang, entah orang itu hanya terjatuh atau tewas akibat tertimpa Konoha yang mendapat predikat 'berbadan sama seperti Kokonose Haruka dan kekuatannya menandingi Hulk'

"K-konoha c-cepat berdiri, kasihan orang yang kau timpa, dia lebih pendek dari dirimu!" Kata Ene sambil memperhatikan orang yang Konoha timpa. Atau lebih tepatnya, mengejek orang itu.

Konoha pun berdiri, Ene segera mengecek apakah orang yang ditimpa Konoha masih hidup. Orang yang ditimpa Konoha memakai seragam yang berbeda, sweater cokelat muda senada dengan rambutnya, blazer berwarna cream dengan kancing dan garis yang berwarna merah dan celan panjang berwarna merah kotak-kotak. Dan sudah dipastikan 'korban timpaan Konoha' adalah seorang lelaki.

"_A-ano_… kau masih hidup?" Tanya Ene sambil menyodoki lelaki itu dengan sebatang kayu beberapa kali..

Lelaki itu pun membuka matanya….

"K-kalian siapa?" Tanya lelaki itu sambil mencoba merubah posisinya dari terbaring gepeng ditanah menjadi duduk. (entah penulisannya benar atau salah)

Ene pun mengenalkan murid (dan teman) nya satu persatu…

"Aku Ene, aku adalah seorang guru yang bekerja di Kageroloid Gakuen, lelaki yang ada disebelahku, yang tadi menabrak (baca: menimpa) mu adalah Konoha, lalu gadis ber-syal merah ini adalah Tateyama Ayano, lelaki yang memiliki mata mirip ikan mati adalah Kisaragi Shintaro, gadis berambut hijau yang ada disebelah Ayano_-chan_ adalah Megpoid Gumi, lalu gadis yang ada dibelakang Megpoid-_san_ adalah Sakine Meiko dan duo kembar yang ada disebelahku ini adalah Kagamine Rin dan Len"

"kalau begitu… aku adalah C-ta.. salam kenal"

"Erm.. C-ta_-san_ bagaimana kau bisa masuk kelabirin ini?" Tanya Gumi.

"Ya… sepertinya dimensi (baca: fandom) kalian tersambung dengan dimensi ku, sehingga tanpa sengaja aku masuk kesini" Jelas C-ta.

"Oh iya" lanjutnya.

"Sepertinya suara kita memiliki kemiripan ya, Megpoid-_san_"

"Hmm… benar juga ya kalau dipikir-pikir…" Kata Gumi sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lagipula…. C-ta-_san_, kau tahu jalan keluarnya?" Tanya Gumi.

"Aku ingat beberapa tempat yang menjadi patokan jalan keluar... aku sudah pernah memasuki labirin ini beberapa kali"

"Kalau begitu, apakah kau bisa menunjukkan jalan keluarnya pada kami?"

"Tentu saja, lagipula, aku juga berjalan menuju jalan keluar"

"Kau tidak pulang? Bukankah pintu menuju dimensi (baca: fandom) mu ada di dalam labirin?"

"Di ujung labirin ada gerbang menuju dimensi ku, aku juga bisa pulang lewat sana"

"Oowh.."

Saat Gumi dan C-ta tengah sibuk dalam perbincangan, yang lainnya sibuk membicarakan mereka berdua…

"Kenapa mereka cepat akrab ya?" (Rin)

"Kau benar, kalau tidak salah.. Gumi_-chan_ itu orangnya pemalu 'kan?" (Meiko)

"Kau benar Meiko-_nee_.. mungkinkah ini karena suara mereka memiliki kesamaan?" (Len)

"Kenapa suara mereka memiliki kesamaan ya? Apa itu mempengaruhi seberapa cepatnya mereka akrab?" (Ene)

"Seingatku… kemiripan suara tidak pernah mempengaruhi kecepatan mereka untuk akrab.." (Shintaro)

.

.

.

.

"Oy, C-ta-_san_ mau menunjukkan kita jalan keluar!"

* * *

><p>Skip<p>

Semua kelompok telah sampai digaris finish.. dengan urutan…

Kelompok 4 (Seto Kousuke, Kozakura Marry, Hatsune Miku dan Aria)

Kelompok 1 (Kido Tsubomi, Kano Shuuya dan MAYU)

Kelompok 6 dan 2 (Konoha, Ene, Megpoid Gumi, Sakine Meiko, Kisaragi Shintaro, Tateyama Ayano, Kagamine rin dan Kagamine Len)

Kelompok 3 (Kokonose Haruka, Enomoto Takane, Shion Kaito dan Megurine Luka)

Kelompok 5 (Kisaragi Momo, Amamiya Hibiya, Asahina Hiyori dan Kamui Gakupo)

"Baiklah, setelah ini.. buat tenda setiap kelompok, kelompoknya pun akan diacak! Seluruh isi sekolah ini (murid dan guru)" Perintah Azami yang merupakan kepala sekolah Kageroloid Gakuen.

"Untuk apa, Azami-_sensei_?" Tanya Takane.

"Semuanya akan berkemah!"

"APA!?"

Setelah pembagian kelompok….

"Kenapa lagi!?"

"Ayolah, jangan dia lagi!"

"Kenapa ini terjadi!?"

"Kenapa harus bersama Yandere ini lagi!?"

"Huwat? Huway!?"

* * *

><p>Chiyo: "Chapter ini selesai…. Chiyo awalnya mau bikin romance.. tapi, takdir berkata lain… Chiyo minta maaf pada <em>ErinMizuMizuna-chan<em> karena tidak bisa membuat romance… (TAT)…. Apalagi di chapter ini.. Shintaro OOC, Azami juga…. Habis itu Chiyo kehabisan ide dibeberapa bagian… (TAT)"

Chiyo: "Oh iya! Dear readers, kalian tahu alasan kenapa suara Mayu mirip dengan suara D-ne dan Gumi mirip dengan suara C-ta? Bagi para readers yang tahu… silahkan tulis alasannya di review ya!"

Chiyo: "Tsuji dan Azuma berasal dari lagu 'How-to Sekai Seifuku'/'World Domination How-to' yang dibuat oleh Oshiire-p (Neru) dan dinyanyikan oleh Kagamine Rin dan Len, sementara E berasal dari lagu 'Enmei Chiryou'/'Life Prolonging Treatment' yang juga dibuat oleh Oshiire-p (Neru) yang dinyanyikan oleh IA. Kalau A-ya, B-ko, C-ta dan D-ne.. sudah jelas dari Shuuen no Shiori Project oleh 150p yang dinyanyikan oleh IA, MAYU, Gumi, Hatsune Miku dan Kagamine Rin, Gumi yang dekat dengan C-ta itu bukan hint pairing ya!"

Chiyo: "Baiklah.. habis ini Chiyo mau lanjutin 'Mekakushi Dan and The Seven Deadly Sins' dulu ya!"

Thank you for reading and…

.

.

.

.

review?


End file.
